School Days Student Slaves
by Ryu Forte
Summary: Dib is a band geek and Zim's a nerd! Caution, lots of banddrumline humor. This will be a ZADR. Chapter 17 up. Rating bumped due to language and explicit content. Reading is not suggested if under 22. Finished, look for the sequil, comming soon.
1. Drummers Never Smile

(Hello, and welcome to my newest Invader Zim fan fiction. I'm sad to reply that there will be no Zim in the first few chapters, but he will be in the fic….um….after I get through the first 3 weeks of the fic….it won't take that long, I hope….and if someone can offer up a better name, please suggest it, because the current one is pretty lame personally….anyway, on to the very randomly written story!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Left! LEFT! Your other left!" shouted a girl at a boy who was trying to drum and mark time at the same time, "You call yourself a drummer? STOP!" the boy stopped and looked up at his superior. "Look, just go practice it a while…come back to me when you get it…"

"Hut!" the boy shouted, and then quickly went off to work on what he was given.

"Freshman…" sighed the girl. She was a fair height, (compared to the boy) with long, dark purple hair that was tied into a pony-tail. She wore Goth-like shorts and a black Matallica Tee-shirt. Both of her ears were pierced twice and had Celtic looking studs in the upper two and small blue-purple spiky hoops in the bottom two. A silver Celtic knot hung around her neck and a small drum charm hung around her right wrist. "Sometimes being a section leader suck ass…Next!"

Freshman try-outs, always a fun experience. The next freshman to come into the practice room was, again, short. He was Goth, always a bonus to her, and wore a black trench coat that dragged on the ground a little. He wore a black Tee-shirt, from what she could tell, black pants, black boots, not bad for a freshman. He had glasses and his hair went into a scythe on the top of his head. His drum stick were wrapped with black electrical tape, apparently he liked everything black, the only thing that wasn't black that was on him or was carrying, was his light complexion and the tips of his sticks.

"I'm sorry, I haven't practiced as much as I should have over the summer…I was busy…" he said.

"Can I ask why, Freshy?" replied the girl, 'Please don't let this be Dib…'

"I was trying to save the world from being taken over by an alien…" said the boy, unwavering, "Almost got him, to…"

'Great, I got stuck with the crazy…Damn, why couldn't he have played Bass?' she sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just play your diddles and the audition piece. Mark them all…" 'Punk, if he's bad, I'll stick him in the pit and then they can deal with him…'

"Should I dut off?" asked Dib.

"No, just play at whatever speed you want…" replied the girl.

"Any particular beat?" Dib asked again.

"Just play the damn diddles, Freshy!" she said sternly. Dib complied and started to play. For a freshman, he played pretty well, only a few minor tempo issues. He finished and awaited the command to go onto the audition piece. She nodded and he started. The audition piece forced whoever played it to count. Riddled with time and tempo changes, and some of the hardest patterns for a freshman to play and mark to. And he just went through it like he played this piece all his life.

When he had finished, he brought in his sticks in a normal fashion and held them both in one hand down at his side. He stood there at attention until she gave the ok to stand at ease. She looked at her list of names that she had on a clipboard and put a check-mark next to his name.

Dib Membrane," she said extending her hand, "Welcome to the Marching Hawks Drumline."

"I…I made the line?" he asked, shaking her hand.

"You sure did, people who get on this line earn it. So, what do you wish to play?" asked the girl.

"Well, I really wanted to play snare…" said Dib.

"Done." said the girl, "You'll now be under my command. My names Kat, other wise known as the Drumline mother."

"Nice to meet you." said Dib.

"Yes, now go help the other noobs with their problems, probie." said Kat.

"Eh?" said Dib, not fully understanding what she was saying.

"You know more than any sophomore here. Go help the other freshman with their timing issues, marching problems, etc. Go, now! Move it! Move it! Move it!" she said almost yelling. Dib quickly high tailed it out of there. "Next!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, drum captains are me and him…" she gestured over to a rather tall senior with blond hair, "Chuck, and Beth…Section leaders are as follows, Pit: B.G., Sam, David, Tommy. Quad/Tenor: Me, Mike, Tory, Beth. Bass: Brad, Jeff, Drew. And finally, Snare: Chuck, Chris, Liz…and Dib…"

"You made a freshman a section leader?" asked one of the juniors.

"Hey, it wasn't just me, Chuck and Beth heard him play to, not to mention it was Helm's decision…" snapped Kat. That sure shut them up.

"You made me a section leader?" Dib said happily. A big goofy smile started to cross his face.

"What are you doing? Drummers never smile when good things happen to them…or in pictures. Get rid of it…" said Kat like it was common knowledge, "And like I said, the only reason he's a section leader is because he can drum and of you juniors into the ground!"

"Woo! You guys got burned!" shouted one of the nearby freshman.

"Oh, shuddap. If it weren't for your marching, you wouldn't even be on the line." Kat snapped and the boy was silent. She whispered something to Chuck and he smiled evilly and chuckled.

"CODE RED!" all the former line members became a raging mob and encircled Dib. Before he knew what was going on, he was being picked up and hauled off. The line went to the nearest trash can and plopped Dib into the trash can. As soon as they were done, they dispersed to go off and do their own thing. Kat was laughing heartily and started helping him out of the trash can.

"Don't worry about that. It doesn't happen very often. Helm is always watching us like a hawk, no pun intended." (Get it? They're marching Hawks? He watches then like a _Hawk_? Ok, really bad joke, but I thought it was funny….)

"Who's Helm?" asked Dib, struggling to get out of the trash can.

"Oh, just Mr. Helm, the Drumline instructor for the high school." Said Kat, not really paying attention.

"Mr…Helm…you're joking, right?" asked Dib, starting to wonder if joining the line was a good idea or not.

Mr. Helm. The Drumline instructor for the high school. Prone to anger and a very scary person when he doesn't have his coffee. Of course, his reputation precedes him. All the line members know he's not that bad. Sure, he'll jump up and down, yell and scream, maybe even throw a drumstick or two in your direction, but hey, it's not all that bad…is it?

"Oh, come on, you don't believe all those stories, do you?" asked Kat as she patted him down to get rid of all the dust. "Rule one, always look good. You'll be fine. Just…don't screw up or make him mad, and you might live to see WGI." She chuckled a little. "Now go and get ready, he'll be here shortly."

She went off to her quad. A large, four drum instrument, each drum was tuned in a different pitch. She started doing simple crossovers and two drum run rolls. Dib was amazed by just these simple techniques, and became astonished when her playing got faster and more difficult. Sure, he had seen these from professional Drum cores, but nothing like that from a high school line. It just amazed him.

"Aw, c'mon Kat! You're slacking off!" said Tory as he strapped up on his quad. He motioned for her to do the same.

"Me? A slacker? I hear challenge!" she said, preparing her hands for a work out.

"You did!" said Tory doing the same. "Digga Burr ok with you?"

"Fine." She counted off and it began. Digga Burr is a rolling exorcise, and eventually gets so fast that it sounds just like its name. (Go to Vic for Details!)

Pretty soon, Tory couldn't keep up and fumbled his sticks. But Kat when on and on, until she heard a very familiar yell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Chapter one completed. This is basically just a pilot, so if you guys like it review and tell me so! So that I can put up the next chapter! And if you haven't already done so, go read my other story! It's also not done! And I like reviews on that one to! So mwahahaha! I retire for now….)


	2. HOW DARE YOU!

(Welcome back! I have another chapter, and to better myself so I don't go insane, I'm going to alternate chapters. Chapter of this, then a chapter of Alter Universe…which is starting to snowball out of control….Oo; But anyway, this is the second chapter, more band humor! Aseret Kitsune, welcome! I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter to. andalitebandit-6, I have a bad habit of making you think people are Gaz when they're really not, don't I? XP And Drumline is a horrible movie….very unrealistic and the playing was so dirty…Our line makes fun of them, and that really saying something… O.o; Anyway, onto the new chapter!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stormed into the room. Everything seemed to be dead silent. Dib had heard stories from some kids he knew in the band, but he had never seen him until now…

He was just a little taller than Kat, he had dirty blonde hair that was well kept and a beard to match. He was a fairly healthy size, not over weight or anything. He wore a button down polo-like shirt and khaki pants. His blue eyes scanned the room for who know what. His gaze fell upon Kat, whose eye was twitching and mouth agape.

"Mr. Helm, you shrunk!" she coughed out.

Chuck, who seemed to tower over Mr. Helm, laughed at Kat's outburst. "You get sick over the summer or something?"

Mr. Helm only smiled. "No, I didn't get sick. I should make you run cymbal laps for that. Yes, I lost a lot of weight. Exorcise and a good diet will do wonders!" He seemed to beam, but all the drummers sulked. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"You can run us down now…" commented a bass player.

"He could do that before…" said another drummer standing beside him. "He can just do it better now…" they both groaned.

"I had heard rumors that some people had seen you running in your development, but I didn't think that was really you…" said a snare player.

"Yes, believe…" said a pit person in a creepy voice, "Now that he's lost weight, he's twice as deadly! Wooooooooh!" he made the last part sound like a stereotypical ghost talking.

"Give it a rest, David…" said Kat.

Helm finally noticed Dib standing, more like milling, around the room. He narrowed his eyes and pointed his drumsticks at Dib. "Who are you?"

"Oh, him?" said Kat, turning to see who he was pointing at, "That's just Dib. He's our new star freshman, enough to put Mike and Chris to shame!" You could see Mike and Chris sulking in the background. "They'll get over it…but you know, the one you picked yourself to be a freshman section leader."

"I yes, I remember now…you said his playing was very good, and if it makes them sulk like that it must be true." said Mr. Helm, "Well, let's hear him play." Mr. Helm walked over to a snare drum and adjusted it to Dib's height. "Play."

Dib walked over, holding his sticks very tight…For some odd reason, he felt intimidated by Mr. Helm. (coughsarcasmcough) "What do you want me to play?"

"How about Roll Diddy, twice through." said Mr. Helm.

"Ok…um, how fast?" asked Dib.

"As fast as you can play it cleanly." said Mr. Helm

"Ok." said Dib, tapping off for himself at about 173. (173 beats per minute, that's a fairly fast tempo.)

Mr. Helm listened carefully to his playing. Every beat, every stroke of the stick, every hit. He looked at Dib's playing style, mostly at his grip. Traditional. Most freshman have trouble with traditional grip for the first few weeks. This particular freshman, he had it down pat. Very off for a freshman…When Dib finished, Mr. Helm spoke.

"Do you take private lessons?" he asked.

"No." replied Dib.

"How often did you practice over the summer?" Mr. Helm asked again.

"Not much…I was busy." said Dib.

Mr. Helm cocked an eyebrow. "You don't have a tutor, you didn't practice much, yet you sound like this…" Mr. Helm said in a disappointed tone, he shook his head in what liked like disapproval.

'Aw hell, he's gonna rip me apart…I knew something like this was gonna happen.' Dib looked at Mr. Helm, waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Helm looked right at Dib and mocked yelling. "How DARE you!" All the drummers started laughing hysterically. Dib was very much confused at this point. Mr. Helm chuckled, "You need to loosen up…"

"Did you see the look on his face? He looked like he was about to die!" laughed one of the snare players.

"It's ok, Dib. He's practically one of us." said Kat, patting Dib on the back. "You're a drummer, so you're automatically part of the family. You really need to loosen up, though. You can't be a stuffy, nose-to-the-grindstone here. I'll help you out with that."

"Oh, and Dib, the only thing you really need to do with you're playing is loosen up with you're left hand, you're holding the stick too tight." He demonstrated and went into lecture 732-B. (Yes, they labeled all his speeches and lectures.) When he was done, he looked at his watch and realized how late it was getting. "Hey, Kat, round 'em up!"

Kat nodded. "SET! MOVE IT! GET SET! We have to be out on the field in five minutes! Harness up!" and she went on like that until everyone was heading out to the field for marching calisthenics…but they really weren't going there…

"TRACK!" shouted Chuck.

"Track? What are we going to do there?" asked Dib, already getting sore for the harness.

"Yeah, playing and marching at the same time. It will also teach you how to crab." replied Chuck.

"Crab?" asked Dib again.

"Crabbing….crab walking…see drummers don't turn and pivot like the band. We always face forward or to the side, unless otherwise noted by the drill." said Chuck, "You ask too many questions. Just let everything flow, Sherlock…"

Dib was amazed. He never knew drummers were so laid back. He watched Drum Corps. after Drum Corps. They always looked so serious, so determined. Maybe because the were competing? Must have been it.

"Alright, people, You all know 4/4 diddles, right?" there were some murmurs. "Close enough…ok, we're going to march the track in block formation. That means you have to guide. You don't, I'll catch you myself…" Kat formed everyone onto a 5x5 block. She tapped off and they got started.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

They all returned to the band room. Dib was in a world of hurt along with all the other freshman. Kat could tell…not to mention she knew that was going to happen.

"I know you're hurting, that happens to everyone. You'll build up some muscle, and soon your drum will feel like nothing." she said.

"You sure? Doesn't seem like it…" said Dib after he put his drum down. He rubbed his throbbing shoulders.

"I'm sure you will. Everyone does, eventually. Some just take longer than others." She said, also putting her drum down. She laughed and patted him on the back. He groaned. "Heh, sorry about that. Oh, and another thing, don't be hurt if some of the older player ignore you for a while. It's just their way of warming up to you." She unhooked her harness for her drum and started putting her equipment away.

"Hey, Kat?" asked Dib, for once feeling like he had some friends. He also started to put his drum away.

"Yeah?" she answered, lifting her quad over her head and winding through the music stand in order to get back to her case. Dib did the same.

"Why were you so nice to me if drummers ignore newcomers?" he asked.

"Ah, well. Truth be told, I'm not a full blooded drummer. That might be part of the reason." she said, "And I know what it's like to be ignored and teased. So I want to get away from the drummer habit and make everyone feel comfortable to be here. Plus being only one of a handful of girls in a male dominated line is kinda tough." She put her drum in her case and threw her sticks and music in the vase before she closed and locked it up. "Have to show these guys whose boss." She patted him softly on the back one last time. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." said Dib. He really did feel like he belonged. Kat did a really good job of that. And now he did think he'd be so hell bent on trying to fit in. 'I guess this really was a good thing for me. Maybe it will take my mind off Zim, for a while at least.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Yay! Chapter 2 finished! Oh, and if you have any suggestions for the three weeks of band camp before school starts in the story, please, tell me! But know this, the second week is hell week, where they go all day long! Sucks to be them…but I'll be doing it to soon. But it's for the cause!)


	3. Dut or Die

(I'm back with another chapter! And this one also lacks Zim…sorry people. But I'll try to make sure the next one does have him in it. Maybe gir too. Anyway, you will now see the ruthlessness of drummers! Be afraid! Be very afraid!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kat tapped her foot, slightly annoyed, waiting for the one line member who was late…Dib…He finally burst into the band room door, panting.

"Where have you been?" she asked, about to snap. If looks could kill, Dib would be very, very dead right now.

"I…lost track….of time…" he panted, "I'm only….three minuets late….."

"Let me give you a little tidbit of band philosophy before you go do your cymbal laps…" said Kat. "To be early is to be on time. To be on time is to be late. To be late is unacceptable."

"But no matter what you do, you're always late!" joked David, now clearly the class clown…and school hasn't even started yet!

Kat growled and handed Dib a pair of cymbals. "Everyone get set, meet me at the track. Johan!" (Yo-han)

"Hut!" he replied.

"Bring Dib's snare, stick and music out with you, since he has your cymbals."

"Hut!" Johan went to go do as she said.

"Alright, delinquent, come with me…" said Kat and Dib followed gravely. They walked in silence, through the band hallway, down the main corridor, down the girl's side locker room hallway next to the gym, and finally out to the track. Dib was holding the cymbals like concert percussion would, and he was wrong.

"That's not how you hold marching cymbals," said Kat in mono tone. She showed him the proper grip and form, by putting her hands through the loops and twisting around her hands around so that her palm was on the cymbal. Dib nodded and held them that way. "Ok, there are several degrees to flaws, and you only committed a 3rd degree crime. So you only have to run a lap with the cymbals at you side.

Dib's jaw dropped. "I have to run around the track with cymbals on my hands?" His hands and arms were already starting to get sore form the weight.

"Just be lucky it wasn't a 2nd or 1st degree crime…Then you'd really have something to complain about! Now get moving!" Dib started out at a jog and was surprised to see Kat running next to him. Of course she was probably only there to make sure he did his lap, but, oh well…

They finally made it around and Dib looked like he was about to topple over. Kat took the cymbals from him and gave them back to Johan.

"Ok, people! Everyone's doing one lap because Dib was late!" shouted Kat and everyone groaned. She looked over at Dib. "You too."

Dib sat up in chock. "But!"

"No buts, just do it. Let's go, people!" she yelled, leading the pack. She had to yell a lot more at the line in order to get them to do anything. Dib complied about and did his other lap…unfortunately, this gave him dirty looks from everyone in the line.

'Mental note to self…arrive at rehearsal 10-15 minuets early…' thought Dib.

"Ok, people, we're going to march around the track some more. Playing actual music now!" she shouted happily, more than was needed so.

"That's a no-go…" said Chuck, "Mr. Burk wants us out on the field for drill…"

"Oh, come on!" said Kat, "We never do drill until Hell Week!"

"No, it's for the gate swings and pivot crap…" said Chuck, "Apparently, it will be in our drill."

"Dammit…" muttered Kat under her breath. "Ok, fine, put all your drums against the fence…and get in a line…" she said very annoyed that MR. Burk had everyone doing this. It was pointless, the band couldn't march worth a crap. Even if their lives depended on it…Damn Andrew Lloyd Webber and his music…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, this is the last day of our 5:00pm-8:00pm first week o' Marching Band Camp. Next week will be a killer. 9:00am-5:00pm…All day long, you'll be with us." said Mr. Helm.

"Yes, don't forget to bring plenty of water, Gatorade, whatever. But don't drink a lot of soda unless its diet and caffeine free. Wear light colors so you don't burn up, and please, PLEASE, bring sunscreen." said Kat, "We don't need crispy drummers. I'll provide a cooler for you all to put your drinks in. Hats! Hats will protect your head and keep it cool, you don't want to end up like David did last year!" everyone started laughing.

"I'm not _supposed_ to be in the hot, blazing sun! Pit are supposed to be inside!" complained David.

"Whatever…" said Kat, "We'll also have special things set up for you guys everyday, so we'll tell you about it ahead of time. Speaking of, Monday is hat day, wear your favorite, or very odd hat."

"Don't forget to wear tennis shoes. Boots, sandals and flip-flops are no good for marching." said Chuck, "Anything else?"

"Sunglasses." said Beth, "We want you to be able to see. And definitely don't wear coats, meaning you, Dib."

"Yeah, you've worn that trench coat thing all week, don't you get overheated?" asked Tommy.

"No, not really…" said Dib, he didn't know if he had any shorts or light colored Tee's. He'll have to go look when he got home.

"Remember!" Kat cut in to draw attention back to herself and the other captains, "Marching and Music SOL's are next week, so memorize all weekend long!"

"Also, the order of songs are as follows," said Beth, "Phantom of the Opera, Jelical Ball, King Herid's Song, and Don't Cry for Me Argentina."

"Study them well." said Mr. Helm, "You WILL be graded." The former line members cracked up once again.

"Good luck and see you on Monday." said Kat and they all left the building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dut! Dut! Dut! Dut!" everyone was counting off, in duts.

"Dut! I can't hear you all dutting!" shouted Beth. "Dut or die! That's final and it WILL stand!"

"STOP!" shouted Kat, "Ok, I'm going to have you all dut individually, when I point, dut!" she pointed to Chuck.

"DUT!" he yelled.

"Very good," said Kat, she then pointed to Tory.

"DUT!" he responded. Kat gave a nod of approval. She pointed at Dib.

"Dut." He said. Kat looked at him.

"Did you say anything?" said Kat. "Do it again, louder this time."

"Dut!" he said again. It still wasn't satisfactory to Kat.

"Again!" she shouted.

"Dut!" he said with a little more emphasis.

"From the gut!" shouted Kat.

"Dut!" Dib was almost shouting.

"You're shouting at someone you really hate!" Kat screamed again.

"DUT!" bellowed Dib.

"Very good!" said Kat, "Now just do that every time and you'll be set."

Dib was amazed, he didn't think his voice would get that loud. He watched as Kat went to everyone, helping those who needed it, in the line. She never went near the pit.

"Pit doesn't dut." coughed David.

"That's exactly why you aren't real drummers." said Kat with a laugh.

"All you do is beat on your drum. Anyone could do that, it takes talent to carry a tune." said B.G. The pit people laughed at this.

"Maybe, but only lazy people who don't want to march go into the pit, talent or not." said Chuck.

"Ooohhhhhh." murmured most of the line members and a few pit people.

David shrugged. "Can't fight against that, we are lazy!" everyone was laughing now, save for Kat, Chuck and Beth.

"SET!" shouted Kat, "SET! SET! SET! SEEEEET! NO MORE TALKING!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(End chapter 3. hope you guys liked it. If you have any questions about what the hell any of the drummers are talking about, I'd be happy to clarify. And all really odd events and conversations are actual events and conversations taken from the drumline at my school. Plus I'm using a few actual names, including my own, if you can pick me out. XD But I'll be updating this one right after I update my other story. Plus I'm thinking of starting to put up The Monster…but it might be even too….random for anyone here….Oo;)


	4. Mess with one, you mess with us all

(Another random band chapter! Yay for me…Zimmy's in this one! Though not for long….you'll see. andalitebandit-6, yes, American Pie did screw us for the rest of eternity…Ok…um….crabbing is for competitive drumline things…If you go to Vic firth. Com and watch some of the videos, you'll understand…or go to like WGI – Dayton. Com or something it will give you a lot of information. Yeah, the Army band, or any of those professional marching band don't do that, more of a drum corps, high school, Collage, thing…for us, boots are extremely bad….we roll step. Lotsa fun…Damn roll stepping, screw us over pretty well. We have to buy specially designed shoes, it sucks. Moving on, yes, when a freshman come into a tightly nit group of drummers and he's a superstar, they often do give him hell, but there's also a few in the group who defend and protect him. He'll live, trust me. No I is not David…I'm not even a guy…Oo; you'll have to try again….hmmm….But I can help you out a little bit. I've been in the pit for winter line since my freshman year, and played bass two years, pit one year, and probably go back to bass this year for marching band….I think I might skip the whole hat day thing. I don't want to get overly descriptive…too lazy! Ok, I'll stop rambling on and start the next chapter.)

(If you can't really read it all at the top it says 'Mess with one, you mess with all of us')

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello! My name is Joe! I have a wife, two kids and I work! Where do you work? In a button factory! One day, my boss came up to me and said, hey Joe! Are you busy? I said no! So push this button with your left elbow!" Every time the band said 'Hey Joe' they all jumped up and flailed their arms. Kat took one look at the band and her eye twitched.

"Ok, hell no. We're not doing that…" she murmured. The drummers gave a sigh of relief.

"What IS that?" asked Dib.

"Band warm up…It's really stupid…" said Beth, "They do it every day for hell week."

"I see…." said Dib. Each time they cycled through the song, they added a new body part…it really was stupid…

"Ok, lets go people, one mile on the track go!" said Kat, getting a head start. She stopped when she didn't hear any feet. She ran back at the group with an angry glare in her eyes. "Move IT!" (Insert Doppler affect here) she yelled and everyone scattered and started running for their lives. Kat stayed near the back to make sure none of them escaped. But even Kat was under a watchful eye, but it wasn't Mr. Helm, he was too busy yelling and screaming at the band. No, this was a much different eye, and Irken eye, who was too busy studying the band to even notice Dib and the other drummers.

"Stoopid humans and their weird dancing…" spat Zim, taking notes of what the band was doing. "So primitive that they still need their people to make music…" Though it was quite entertaining to see the head human screaming until he was red in the face at all the others and watching them scatter as he walked by. "Hmmm…Interesting." Zim wrote down some notes on that one human with the dirty blonde hair. 'So much power he has over the other humans. They run and cower in fear of him. I must know how he does it…' He studied the Helmanator's behaviors and his actions. He must learn as much as he can about this human before he confronted him.

"WEEYOO! Look at all the little band people!" squealed gir.

"Yes, how horrid they are…" growled Zim.

"But the band geek peoples are funny!" chirped gir.

"Band…Geek?" said Zim, not understanding the meaning.

"Hee hee hee!" giggled gir as he ran off.

"Hmmm…." Zim rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "I'll have to _talk_ to the Dib stink about it…he might know….NO! I will go strait to that other frightful human….he seems to have supreme power. I'll go now, so I can learn more as the week goes on…" said Zim right before he ran off to go get his disguise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zim got to the high skool in no time at all, it was much closer to his house than his elementary skool…Horrid place that it was, he was glad to be past it all. And don't even get him started on junior high….

On another note, the Tallest finally got fed up with Zim and told him everything. Zim was crushed, of course, but then they offered a small glimmer of hope. They said he could live on earth and send them information once every three months. Mostly, they could use it as a vacation planet when they got fed up with ruling the entire Irken empire and well, needed a vacation.

Zim walked over to the field where the band was on (which will now be know as the practice, or more commonly known 'shitty', field.) and saw the human he came all this way to talk to. He was yelling and screaming at the band for some reason or another, just like Zim had left him, plus he was jumping up and down. For some odd reason, this put a smile on Zim's face. He walked right up to the human and waited for him to respond. Nothing. Zim cleared his throat. Still nothing. Zim even went as far as tapping him on the shoulder. Bad idea…

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" he said in an angry tone, "Get out of here, you're getting in the way…Clarinets! SPACING!"

Zim was very offended and stormed off towards the track, where the drumline still happened to be. The line was running the bleachers and there happened to be another human, a female this time, doing exactly what the other human was, yelling a lot. There happened to be two others, another female and a male, but they were mostly repeating everything the first yelled, also adding in their two cents. He walked over and watched the human running the bleachers. He noticed Dib right away, what an eyesore to see around here…

Kat, however, noticed Zim before he could say anything about or to Dib.

"Alright! Ten minuet break! Get some water!" there was a sigh of relief as all the line members (save for Chuck, Beth and Kat) went strait for the cooler…another mob as water and other random drinks seemed to fly everywhere. Kat walked over to Zim, breaking his slight trance. "May I help you?"

Zim jumped back, away from Kat. He then said, in a _slightly_ demanding voice, "Yes, dirt pig, you can. I am…intrigued by this…band thing…"

"Oh, so are you interested in joining or something?" said Kat, examining his green skin, weird hair and funny clothes. "Um…are you sure you're well enough to join, you look sickly…" some of the line members found this humorous and snickered. She spun around and gave them a glare. They stopped and crowded closer to see what was going on.

"Eh? No! I am not here to join your…geek squad!" spat Zim, quite insulted.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Geek squad? What the hell are you talking about?" said Kat, "You messed up in the head or something?"

Zim was now infuriated with this female. He pointed an accusing finger at her, "You DARE evoke the wrath of ZIM?"

Kat stood her ground and crossed her arms. The drumline started to gather behind her, almost like an army, ready for the cue to attack. If Zim had even noticed, he might have felt intimidated. This giant gang of drummers would scare anybody…

"You! Why are you here, Zim?" said Dib, pushing through the mob.

"You know this punk?" asked Kat, stepping aside to let him though, "Can you make him go away?"

"If only…" said Dib, "Zim, get lost. I don't need you meddling in my life right now…"

"Shut up, Dib stink! I can go where I please!" shouted Zim, just wanting to lash out and kill them all. "Do NOT tell me what to do, I am ZIM!"

Kat stepped in front of Dib, as to protect him. She got right up in Zim's face. (More like she looked down at him. XD)

"Look, punk, I don't appreciate you coming here and insulting my line and my drummers. You have a beef with someone, come to me. 'Cause when you mess with one, you mess with the entire line. So I suggest you take your skinny green punk ass self out of my vision before you're in a world of hurt, ass wipe." said Kat. She put one of her hands behind her back and a bottle of water was placed in her hand. She unscrewed the top behind her back and waited for the dip shit to say something so she could wet him good.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ZIM!" he shouted, ready to smack the annoying girl.

"WARNED YOU!" shouted Kat, throwing the water onto the piss ass green kid. He started screaming and writhing in pain and he sizzled and burned. He dropped to the ground and squirmed in convulsing movements. "Ass wipe…" she murmured right before Mr. Helm came running over, knowing screaming coming from the drumline's general direction was never good. He saw Zim twitching on the ground, lying in a puddle of water. He also saw Kat with a really pissed off look on her face, looking down at the site. The line was behind her, they had retreated a bit, scared to death at the sizzling site before them.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" he bellowed, not knowing who to direct his anger at, so he directed it at all of them.

"Punk kid insulted the line, then picked a fight with one of the drummers." said Kat, "Then I threw some water on him. How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

Mr. Helm looked at Zim. It was the same kid who was bugging him earlier. "Don't worry about it. He's just a trouble maker. Get out of here, kid…" said Mr. Helm and Zim got up. He looked at Kat one more time, who glared something horrid, murderous even, and he ran for his life, screaming all the way.

"We got it covered, Mr. Helm. You can go back to baby sitting the band." said Chuck. Mr. Helm sighed and went back to the band. "Ok, back to running stairs, go, now!" Everyone sighed and headed back to the bleachers, but Kat stopped Dib.

"Who was that weird kid?" asked Kat.

Dib sighed, "A long story for another time…why did you do that?"

"Like I said, what happens to one person affects the whole line. We stand by each other, be noob or not. You'll understand over time." said Kat, "Log story short, he just pissed me off, going after you. Freshman are like my chicklets."

"Thanks…" said Dib meekly.

"Sure, now go run stairs. Move it!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(I now realize I ranted way too much at the beginning…sorry for that. Well, I hope you like this chapter, more band humor, fun stuff. Thank you for my supporters! I love you all, you'll all eventually get a special chapter…..maybe. Just tell me something you want to see of have everyone do, and I'll try to work it in, just because I'm nice like that. So review! So I can create you a chapter!)


	5. The Fires of Hell Week

(Another chapter, another explanation for my weirdness…andalitebandit-6, like I said, it's a band thing, I'm a drummer, I don't do that shit. Yes, Kat was protecting Dib and you're jealous of her how? Oo; I only mentioned ZADR in my journal, I never said it would be. Go back and read the low down of the story, it says nothing about ZADR…..Besides, if there will be any love goin' on, it will span over the four years this story takes place….You will get more Zim! Trust me on this. Aw, please don't cry, everything will be ok….I'll find something to work in there for you……On with the story!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, it looks like we have 16 counts to get from here to here…." said Beth, looking at the drill. "Um….crap….look's like we have to haul ass again…"

"How come we never get enough time to get to where we need to be?" complained Mike.

"Because they don't take into account our equipment…" said Kat, "Plus this drill sucks…"

"Ok! From the beginning! Get there!" called Mr. Burk from his almighty pedestal. "Start!"

"One, two, ready, go!" said both drum majors at the same time. Phantom of the Opera started. Everything was going very well. They got past the slow section and the fast section, no problems. They finished the song.

"Go on." said Mr. Burk. The Drum Majors counted off again and Jelical Ball from Cats began. It went smoothly until…

"I want to see you moving, drummers!" shouted Mr. Helm, "More movement!" The drummers complied and did more lunging and rocking movements (To the music). (Em….I'll see if I can find some old video from then, maybe I can post it on DA….Oo;)

"Ok! Quick review of the next couple of sets, then we'll practice without instruments." said Mr. Burk.

"Keep your sticks!" called Chuck as all the drummers ran to put their drums down. Then everyone gathered around their captains.

"Ok, these sets aren't too bad. All we have to do is move from a strait line to a triangle in 36 counts. Then we jam there for another 84, then go back to the line in 36. Crab really, really slow for four counts, then do the oompa loompa thing for the rest of the song…" said Kat going over the drill.

"What about the drum break?" asked Dib.

"Mr. Helm is still working on putting that in…Until we get the ok from Mr. Burk, there is no drum break." said Beth, Dib nodded.

"Ok, I think we're good." said Kat, "Everyone has their music memorized, and most of the drill. All of it we've gone over at least…"

Chuck smiled, "Do you hear pizza party?"

"We can't have parties, remember?" said Kat, "A cultural event to celebrate Italy is in order!"

"Why pizza?" asked Dib, you could almost hear the gasps from all the drummers/

"It's just always been pizza, it's kinda like our life-blood if you will…" said Kat, "Hell, I don't know!"

"Start! Get there!" shouted David (Drum Major)

"The quicker you do this, the quicker you can go eat lunch!" shouted Connie (Other Drum Major)

"Move it! I'm hungry!" shouted Kat and all of the drummers got into place.

"Let's go! Get 'em started!" said Mr. Burk over the speakers. Well, the set was a success and they broke for their hour lunch.

"EVERYBODY IN THE SHANIN' WAGON!" shouted Beth and everybody piled in. The Shaggin' Wagon was a large, burgundy, box van from the 60's that Beth owned….her and her twin sister Anna. Fitting 12 kids in the Shaggin' Wagon was nothing…..but 25? Could it be done? Yes! It could! Though everyone was in someone else's face no less….

Luckily, they were only going up the street a little bit to the small shopping center. To Subway, no less, another drummer favorite (accept for me, I can't stand the place, but my character is going to eat there just for the sake of the story.) Everyone ordered their food and pretty much filled up the entire restaurant. Dib started picking at his food, a lot on his mind.

"What's eatin' ya Dib?" asked Kat.

"Mmm, just some stuff…" said Dib.

"It's that green kid, isn't it?" said Kat, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Dib looked up in amazement, "How did you know?"

Kat finished chewing, "Woman's intuition? Mother sense? Whatever, just tell me about the green kid."

Dib went through the whole alien explanation, Kat and the line listening closely. "And I just get lost in thought like that sometimes…"

"Well, if I was some average Joe (no pun intended) off the street, I might think you were crazy." said Kat, Dib's spirits fell. "But I have to take into account what happened earlier today. That was freakishly weird…"

"Yeah, Kat's right. Normal people, even those with skin conditions aren't green, nor does water burn them," said Liz, "And if you were allergic to water, you would be allergic to yourself and die…"

"Yeah, nothing about this kid adds up…" said Beth, "Unexplained coming here…odd name calling…not to mention his hands…"

"Hands?" asked Jeff, "What do you mean?"

"You know, his hands," said Beth, "Normal people have five fingers on each hand, this kid only had three on each of his hands…"

"Weird…" said David.

"Abnormally weird…" said Kat. She turned her attention back to Dib. "Tell us everything about this kid. Tell me everything you know…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, back at Zim's base, Zim was busy trying to figure out the whole…band aspect…

"It doesn't make any since, why would anyone put themselves though that? Walking out in the hot earth sun, walking across grass over and over again? It doesn't make any since! And why would that earth girl protect the Dib! I thought he was hated among his people! WHY?" he slammed his fists on the monitor keyboard. "Computer! Analyze this Marching Band thing!" No response. "COMPUTER!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" said the computer lazily.

"Analyze this Marching Band thing!"

"Whyyyyyyyy?" said the computer sounding pained by Zim's annoyance.

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR MASTER AND I COMMAND YOU TO!" shouted Zim.

The computer grumbled and groaned, then pulled up some various video footage from marching band competitions.

"Hmm…" mumbled Zim, intrigued by what he saw.

"Happy now?" whined the computer.

"No, give me more. I must know more!" said Zim, striking an 'important thing' pose. The computer groaned and pulled up article after article, database after database, every bit of information that you could possibly find on bands, marching bands, drumlines, and drum corpse. "Yes…" hissed Zim coolly, "This is exactly what I need…"

Gir popped out from one of the many ducts. He was dirty, dusty and covered in some sort of grime. He ran around the room, squealing all the way. Zim didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care. He was too occupied with his research. (If he was this determined about everything, me might have really taken over earth…)

"Mini Moose!" beckoned Zim, "I need you to find a way for me to fit in better with the humans. Find any differences and report back to me!" Mini Moose squeaked and went off to do Zim's bidding. Zim grinned a wicked grin. "He'll never know what happened…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The band and drumline were finishing up drill for their show. It was still early in the morning, but at least it was Thursday, and there was a pool party after the long grueling day…and there would be pizza!

They were on the last couple of sets, Kat was trying to direct the drumline on what they should do.

"Uh…ok, this is really simple. All we do is move this way, then turn around and march the other way…Really easy."

"Excuse me, could you direct me to the drumline director?"

"Huh?" Kat turned to see a boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. "Yeah, sure" she pointed him over to Mr. Helm. "He's the really scary blonde guy over there."

"Thank you." Said the boy and he walked over to Mr. Helm.

"Hm…Wonder if he wants to audition. It's almost too late for that." commented Beth.

"Yeah…" said Kat, "Anyway, back to the drill…"

Mr. Helm was reviewing his drummer's drill when the boy walked up to him. "Excuse me, sir…" said the boy.

"Hm?" Mr. Helm's concentration was broken by the speaking boy. "Do you want something?"

"I would like to audition for your drumline." said the boy.

Mr. Helm looked the boy over. Black hair, blue eyes. Nothing special about him. He was fair skinned and short. Probably a freshman. He wore a red Tee-shirt and baggy black shorts with a pair of sticks on one of the many pockets. "You have a name?"

"It's Zack, nice to meet you." said the boy, offering a hand, a five fingered hand.

"Dan Helm." said Mr. Helm. "Hold on a second, I'll get the drum captains to review your playing. KAT! CHUCK! BETH! Come over here!" he shouted. They came like obedient dogs.

"What is it, Mr. Helm?" asked Beth. She smiled at the boy next to him.

"I want you to review Zack was it?" the boy nodded and Mr. Helm continued. "I want you to review Zack's playing. Beth, you'll do the audition piece, Chuck, marching, and Kat, rudiments and diddles.

"Hut!" they all said.

"Ok, come with us." said Chuck.

"Who will we leave in charge?" asked Beth.

"I got it." said Kat, "I'll catch up with you guys in the band room." She ran over to the line. "Dib!"

Dib ran over to Kat. "Yeah?"

"I'm leaving you in charge until we come back. We have a late audition. Don't let everything go to hell!" she ran off to catch up with Beth, Chuck and Zack.

"So, Zack, what grade ore you going into?" asked Beth, trying to break the ice a little.

"I'll be going into 9th." he said, "What about you guys?"

"We'll all be seniors." said Chuck, "Most of the line will…"

"Yeah, after this year, you're going to loose a lot of piers, granted you make the line." said Kat, "Then you'll have the junior of his year to look to."

"I see…" said Zack. They got to the band room and the pit was there, rehearsing…for once…

"Don't mind us," said Beth, "We'll be in the practice rooms."

"I'll see you first, Zack." said Kat, she then turned to the pit. "I'll deal with you guys when I'm done with him…" she shoed Zack into one of the practice rooms and closed the door behind her. "Ok, I want to hear your diddles, you do know them, right?"

"Yeah…" said Zack, "Most of them anyway."

"Then play. I'm just going to listen to your form." He started to play with clean precision. She looked to see if he was playing matched grip. Traditional. 'Where are all these freshman comin' from?' she thought. He was as good, if not better, than Dib. "Ok, thank you, I've heard enough. Go on to Chuck, for marching…"

Zack stopped and exited the practice room. He went to the next room over. Chuck pulled him in.

"Ok, I want you to play the first three warm ups and mark time them." he said. "Start."

Zack did as he said and when he was finished, he was told to go to Beth for the audition piece. Flying colors at that as well.

"Are you like biogenetically engineered or something?" asked Beth.

He was very tempted to say yes, but decided against it, "Nah, just talented, I guess…"

"Uh, huh…Ok, well, wait here with the pit while we go talk to the director. We'll be back to give you a verdict."

The three of them left to go talk to Mr. Helm. Which left Zack with the pit…

"So, it seems we have another superstar in the line this year…" said David.

"I foresee very bad…stuff happening this year…" commented B.J.

"Yes…this will be fun…" said Tommy.

Then the door burst open, revealing the three section captains. They walked over to Zack.

"Hope they didn't bug you too much…" said Kat, glaring at David and Tommy

"No, not really." said Zack.

"Good, welcome to the line, section leader Zack!" said Beth happily.

"You'll be playing snare under my guidance." said Chuck, "Good luck from here on out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Looking back, I realized he would never say that. He'd probably say something more like, 'Welcome to hell, you're screwed!' or 'Prepare to work your ass or suffer the consequences.' I have no idea. He probably wouldn't say anything. Probably just marvel at how short he is…Anyway, moving on, I have no idea where this is going…..I'll figure it out when I'm done with Alter Universe. But yeah, any idea's who Zack might be? Huh? HUH? I'll have to keep everyone in character. To Keef or not to Keef, that is the question….)


	6. The OTHER star player

(Another chapter and agreeing with my better judgment, there will be no Keef….don't want to screw around with that idea anymore…andalitebandit-6, ok, don't get your nerves all, crossed and all that, like I said, there will be ZADR, but it will take a while, I mean, come on, what freshman really has a partner that will last him the rest of his life? Seriously….Yes, oompa loompa. NO not the song! It's just an action, every other line goes up when the rest go down, etc…And you'll have to figure out the whole Zach thing on your own. Aseret Kitsune, thank you very much, and like I told my other reader, you'll have to find out on your own.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, I feel honored." said Zack, putting his sticks back in his pocket.

"Good, you didn't say special." said Beth, "Had you said that, I would have had to tell you you're not the only one."

"S'that so?" said Zack calmly.

"Yeah…" said Kat, suspicious of the newest member, "Anyway, strap up and join us outside, we need to get you acquainted with the drill.

Zack strapped up and followed his superiors.

"Ok, it looks they're on another break." said Beth, "Let's walk you through the first few songs…" They started from the beginning and used the yard lines to help him guide. "You can never look down to see where you're going, so you'll have to count as well." Zack nodded and followed through the first 20 set almost perfectly.

"Damn, anyone who can remember that much in such a short amount of time must be a computer." joked Kat. Zack clearly didn't get it. He just kinda stared at Kat. "Uh…ok…um…you can go mingle with the other drummers…you're caught up on the drill."

Zack put his drum down with all the others and went over to the herd.

"Well, well. Look at what the captains dragged in. Another freshman…" mocked a junior.

"Careful how you talk there, that's a section leader." said Beth. Total utter silence.

"What are you talking about, Beth…" said Tory seriously his eyes wide with confusion…

"Exactly what I said." said Beth, "He's as good if not better than Dib, and this was also Helm's decision…" Dib Overheard and came out of a stick circle. (It's like a rhythm thing we do with our drum sticks when we're bored and we can't play on our drums.)

"Who's this you're talking about?" asked Dib.

"Oh, just Zack. He's also playing snare." said Kat, pointing to him.

"Hey," said Zack, waving a little to Dib, "Just moved here from up north."

Dib was not buying it. This Zack kid sounded much like Zim. "I'm not impressed Zim. I can see right through your disguise…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Zack, not amused.

"I know its you, Zim! Stop denying it!" said Dib, reaching for his water.

"What kind of crazy babble are you spouting?" asked Zack, still not sure what was to make of Dib, right before Dib threw water on him. "Argh! What the hell is your problem, you retard?" shouted Zack, dripping wet. Nothing was happening. Dib started thinking he was wrong.

"Sorry, dude, thought you were someone else…" said Dib, feeling like a total ass…

"Ch…freak…" muttered Zack, shaking his hands and arms to get some of the water off.

'What are you up to Zim? I know that's you…But how can I prove it?' thought Dib, unsure of what was going on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright! Head over to the pool for the party!" said Mr. Burk over the loud speakers. There was a great cheer and a very large cloud of dust. Every band and drumline member made a mad dash for the band room, then for the pool. The drummer all piled into the Shagin' Wagon and headed over to the pool.

They went in and grabbed a few tables right were the food will be. They dropped their stuff and headed for the beach volleyball pit.

"Ok, section leaders versus everyone else?" asked Kat.

"Sound good to us." said some of the band people along with some of the drummers. And so commenced the game, section versus everyone else, and everyone was allowed to play. And of course, it being the worst couple of weeks of August, and being nearly 100 degrees outside, all the very hot guy's shirts came off, a treat for all the girls. (Ok, not every guy has a hot bod, but this is my fan fiction, so it will be so!)

And, damn, wouldn't you know Dib was very nice to look at, pale skin and all. He had a very nice body structure, with some muscle tone to boot. For a freshman, he seemed to have quite an on looking crowd of freshman girls over by his side of the court. This was all quite new to him, so it was kinda odd to have a bunch of girls staring at him.

But, on the contrary, Zack had quite a nice following to. Dib had pretty much thrown out all suspicions when Zack took his shirt off. No pack, no nothing. He looked just like an average human, with a really hot body. Yes, Dib had pretty much known he was bi since right before summer, and he seemed to have eyes candy everywhere.

Too bad everyone for saw the rivalry between the two before they even met. The same thing happened (And still is for real…) with Mike and Chris. Always trying to outplay, and out do the other, never working together, only against each other. Rivals…just one more thing Dib had to worry about.

"Dib!" shouted Kat, bumping the volleyball to him.

"Hee Jun!" (Hee June) said Dib, also bumping the ball. Hee Jun spiked it and scored their team a point.

"Alright! Nice work you guys!" remarked the low brass section leader. "Let's crush them into the sand!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted. Zack and Dib made eye contacts, and could just see the electricity between the two.

"10 serving 8!" shouted one of the flute section leaders as she served the ball. The receiving team hit the ball back over and both Dib and Zack went after the ball. They collided and the ball fell to the ground.

"Possession of the ball has shifted!" called one of the kids on the other team. The ball was rolled over to them.

"That was mine!" said Zack, looking angrily at Dib.

"It was more towards me!" said Dib back.

"The half mark is over here! The ball was on my side!" said Zack, making wild gestures.

"Whatever…" said Dib, brushing the sand off, "I don't need to take this shit from you…" he walked off the court and went to the pool. He jumped in, making sure not to get his hair wet, and hugged the edge of the pool.

He watched the divers and the various people playing '1000 call', water polo and water basket ball. It was all very interesting, but his attention was always toward the divers. Most were good looking guys, mostly juniors and seniors, to his knowledge.

But all was forgotten when the food came. A giant horde of band locusts seemed to appear and eat every last bit of food. (Seriously, you offer, we will devour everything, until there is nothing left…) Everyone seemed to break up into their sections once again to eat, and talk about various things.

"Ok, we need to talk." said Kat, making it evident that she was talking to Dib and Zack. "You two need to settle your differences of whatever because this will not work. This same thing happened last year with Chris and Mike. I told them the same thing and they chose to ignore it, and it hurt us. Now they know and have worked it out, so I suggest you do the same. Remember, a house divided among itself cannot stand…." She got up, clearly frustrated with the situation.

Zack and Dib continued to stare at her empty spot until they overheard he say 'freshman' under her breath. They then looked each other.

"She's right…we can't fight and still be an accomplished drumline…" said Dib, slightly ashamed of his actions.

"Yeah…we need to work together…no way around it…" said Zack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Yup….that's chapter 6…..hope you guys liked it. Andalitebandit-6, PLEASE BE PATIENT! I'll get to your ZADR eventually, just not right away….review! Woosh!)


	7. Oh Gawd! The Picture

(I finally stopped being lazy and wrote the next chapter. It explains some stuff, but it also leaves some more questions. But the next few chapters will have you looking back and trying to figure what the hell is going on. So, if you're more confused in a few chapters than you are now, I did my job properly. gwenandromeda, I'm glad you like my fic so much. You're so lucky! You get to play harp in your orchestra…we are very poor and stuff, so we don't have anything like that….yes! I'm trying to be as realistic as possible! And as I've said before, all events are based on actually happenings and people and stuff…so if something seems odd or out of the ordinary, trust me, it really happened. andalitebandit-6, I can't tell you that, sorry. True, Zim could have gotten smart, but lets be realistic here. It is Zim we're talking about….but yeah, I can't tell you anything….)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Well, what ever they did, it worked, and they settled their little dispute. Zack and Dib worked on the music together during breaks and seemed to always to be around each other, plus, they weren't at each others throats. (Odd, had this person been Zim, he'd be trying to kill Dib. Fancy that…)

"Ok, freshman uniform fitting! Report to the band room!" said Connie cheerfully.

"Huh?" said Dib, who was working on a new rudiment. (Rudiments are simple drumming techniques that are built upon each other to make more difficult stuff. Like a parrididdle, is a simple exorcise that is left, right, left, left. Par I did le. And it can be paired with other hand to hand exorcises to make more complicated things….like parri parri cheese accent taps…or something…)

"Just go, you'll find out…" said Kat, lazily twirling one of her sticks.

Dib, Zack and all the other freshman headed for the band room. But when they got there, they all wanted to die.

"You will all be fitted for one of these lovely marching band uniforms! Made of dense cotton, these cute, two piece suits are hot in the summer and cold in the winter. And they smell of musk! Not to mention the various problems with every single one!" said one of the band moms happily. Dib and Zack just happened to be the first two dragged into the fitting room.

Both were first given medium suspender pants with small jackets. That was just fine for Dib, but Zack's pants were a bit long. Zack was given a small size and it fit.

"Ok, Zack, your number is 27 and Dib, 143." said another band mom, "Next!"

Zack and Dib were quickly pushed out of the room and told to go back to the practice field with everyone else. They did and on the way, they talked about the horrible uniforms.

"So ugly…could they find anything more dirty? I mean, come on!" said Dib.

"I know, plus, they do smell bad. Good ting we only have to wear them for football games and competition." said Zack.

"Yeah, really…" said Dib, "Geez, today is really gonna suck…it's nearly 105 degrees outside…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zack.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you weren't here on Monday. Marching Band pictures are today. They always take it outside on the hottest day of the week." said Dib, "So we have to wear those things for at least half an hour today…"

"Aw, shit…" said Zack, tilting his head back some and rolling his eyes. "I was burnin' up just standing there in the air conditioning…" They made their way out to the field and back to the drumline. They were on another break.

"And the love birds return…" commented Danny. Some of the line members snickered.

"Love birds?" said Zack, "That's a new one…"

"He's just jealous he didn't have a friend like you guys when he was a freshman." joked Kat, "Plus you two have been inseparable since yesterday. Guess what I said really got through to you guys."

"Yeah, you could say that." said Dib.

"Good, I'm glad you saw the light." laughed Kat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, picture time! Put all of your instruments by the bleachers and put on your uniforms!" said Mr. Burk over the loud speaker. No celebration was heard…The band and the drumline headed for the band room to get their uniforms. Zack and Dib got theirs and went to claim their corner of the band room.

Dib was able to get the suspenders on and the jacket. He was also able to get the bottom buttons, the zipper, the clip and one of the upper buttons. "Dammit…" he murmured, struggling with the last button. "Hey, Zack, can you help me here?"

"No problem." said Zack, getting the last button for Dib. Zack was able to get all of his done and Dib felt embarrassed. "Hey, everyone needs a little help sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Dib, still feeling embarrassed. Zack smiled at him and he felt a little better. "Thanks."

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll need your help one day." said Zack, patting Dib's shoulder. "Let's kick this picture's ass!"

They all headed out to the bleachers and sat in their respected rows. Everyone had their instruments and it made things somewhat crowded.

"Alright people, sit up strait and smile!" said the photographer/

"DRUMMERS DON'T SMILE!" shouted Beth, the photographer looked taken aback.

"Ok…everyone, except the drumline smile!" shouted the photographer. Everyone did so and the photo was shot. "Ok, thank you everyone! You can sign up for your picture here!"

"Eh, I'm gonna get a picture…I have no idea why…" said Dib, walking over to the table and filling out a form.

"Guess I will to, I mean, got nothin' better to do…" said Zack boredly.

When they were done, they put their uniforms away and returned to the field for more drill.

Friday, the last day of Hell Week, is always the pot-luck supper. Basically, everyone was given something to bring, like a side dish, main course, desert or drinks, then everyone just had a giant free for all. And of course, like the good percussionists that they were, they were up to no good and constantly caused trouble…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been nearly four months since Zim last reported to the Tallest. It was several days till the end of the month, and Zim still hadn't sent anything. Zim was always prompt and never missed a beat. (Sorry, bad joke…) So, the Tallest decided to contact him. They appeared on the giant monitor to have Zim's back to them, pack and all.

"Stupid invert perri perri cheez flam tap reverse ghosting…" mumbled Zim, fiddling around with the piece of music.

"Zim? What is that racket?" asked Red, eyes twitching every time the drum was struck.

"Eh? Oh! My Tallest!" Zim spun around, drum and harness equipped.

"And what is that…thing attached to you?" asked Purple, pointing to the drum.

"Ah, yes…This is what's known as drum, and it creates what earth people consider music…Apparently it's somewhat like a game, a competition thing…I can send you some information on it if you like…" said Zim, sliding his sticks into the quiver.

"Yes…that would be interesting. And this music you speak of…it's not computer based?" asked Red, clearly interested for once.

Zim shook his head, "Not at all, the people here create the music themselves with the help of various instruments they blow into to create a sound. Only drums are struck with something to create a sound." he set the drum down on the floor. "I can also send some video files along with some sound chips."

"Yes…" said Purple, marveling at how determined Zim sounded about this…music thing. He didn't act like his normal, 'I'm better than you are' attitude…Had he been like this from the start, he would have made a pretty decent invader. "Have you…changed? You seem different…"

"I've undergone some rigorous training here as well…" said Zim, "If I were to choose the training from here or from Irk again, I'd choose Irk. The humans I deal with now have as much power over their race as you do with our own." He chuckled softly. "Some of the humans in this band program would give you a run for your monies."

"You're saying that these band humans have as much power and influence as we do?" said Purple, utterly shocked.

Zim nodded, "These human aren't even full grown and they have your power. Especially the drumline human, although full grown, the children scatter just at the sound of his voice!"

The Tallest stood there, mouths agape. They were amazed at what Zim was saying, and how he was acting. He was just so calm about everything, it was like he was a totally different person. Not the same ranting lunatic they tried to kill on trial, back a few years. Red was the first to come out of his trance.

"That's amazing, and they don't think anything of you?" Red remembered all the disguises Zim used to done.

Zim smiled. "Not a bit. Like the humans always say, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." he said referring to a book my Machiavelli called 'The Prince' (More useless literature…)

"Yes…we look forward to those videos and music chips you'll be sending us. Thank you for your update." said Red.

"Thank you, Zim signing off." Red noticed that Zim didn't say 'invader' Zim signing off…another odd change for Zim. He looked at Purple.

"You ready for a vacation?" he asked.

"Sure, what are you plotting?" replied Purple.

"Just a little visit to a certain planet…" said Red with a sly smile.

"Can't wait. When do we leave?"

"Immediately…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

(Yeah, ok, this chapter seems to be pretty strait forward, but remember, expect the unexpected! So what you might think it going on, will change in the next chapter! Hope you like it! Prepare for more….eventually….)


	8. SAY WHAT?

(Welcome back! I'm finally updating! Sorry for the really long wait…I've been super busy…anywho…andalitebandit-6, the Tallest are not going to go to the camp, trust me, and as the whole Zak thing (I'm changing his name slightly…) well, his identity will be reveled junior year, so you have to wait…sorry…glad you liked the end to AU as well! Techno Doofus, you may never see this, but I'll try anyway! Thank you, I'm very glad you liked that last chapter or Alter Universe that much! LupeInDarkness, Is that a good thing or a bad thing, and which ones can't you take seriously now? XD Penname wa Silver B, You'll most likely not see this either, but I'm glad you liked it! Have fun reading the rest!

Well! I forgot to mention that Friday was also the exhibition! That's where the band plays for the parents! The Professor Membrane showed up, but on his flying vid screen…Gaz came as well, hoping to see her brother screw up…too bad he did just fine, and ruined her fun. Everyone gave great reviews on the exhibition. XD)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last week of camp was uneventful. The band and the drumline spent their time cleaning on music and marching. And in no time, the first day of school rolled around the corner.

Dib swayed more towards the art end of the spectrum. His classes consisted of freshman P.E., A.P. English, A.P. World history I, A.P. Bio, A.P. Geometry, A.S.L I, A.P. Art, and Drumline. No freshman in the history of the skool had ever taken A.P classes, until this year. Dib was one of three freshman taking A.P. The other two consisted of Zak and Zim.

While Zak had all but A.P. Art, instead he took Student Assistant, his classes were the same as Dib's.

Zim, however, was on the other side of the spectrum. Sure, he still had the same five core classes, (All A.P. but P.E.) but he decided to take German I and Computer Science. But, little did everyone know that he took an A.P. test and passed with honors, so he didn't have to take that this year. (coughmathcough) So he opted for Advanced Band.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Orange day…Dib went to A.P. History, A.P. English (He has it everyday!), A.P. Math, then he headed to the band room for drumline. When he got there, the rest of the drummers had already gathered.

"Why are we waiting out here?" asked Dib, crowding into the already crowded cubbie space in between the band hallway and the band room.

"Mr. Helm still has a class going on." said Kat.

"But the bell's already wrung…" said Dib.

"It's middle school class," said B.G., "Middle skool and high skool are on different bell schedules by about 5 minuets, so they tend to overlap…"

"I see…that's very odd…" said Dib.

Then all the middle skoolers started packing up their things. All the drummers funneled into the band room and then dispersed throughout the room. One bass drummer, the girl who transferred into the line the first week of camp, sat down with her sketch book and began to draw. Dib walked over and looked over her shoulder.

Her sketches were of dragons, creatures and beasts. He was impressed, to say the least.

"That's really good." said Dib. The girl didn't suspect that there was anyone behind her, and she jumped. She turned and looked at Dib.

"Thank you…" she said meekly with a weak smile. She then put her sketchbook away and proceeded to get her drum out.

'I think I scared her…' he thought. She was shy, so he'd have to take that into account. He was going to have to work with the bass drummers on the cadence and a few musical issues in the music. (He's just being a section leader. XD)

Of course, due to human nature, when you hear a sound, you look in the direction it came from. Well, the double doors were heard opening, so everyone turned to look, and then gasped at what they saw.

"Drummers! We have a new transfer!" shouted Mr. Helm from his office, "Show him the ropes, will ya? I think his name is…"

"Zim…" said Dib in a low tone.

"Yeah, something like that…" mumbled Mr. H again from his office.

"Great, the horrible earth Dib is here…" grumbled Zim.

"What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Dib.

"Why do you care, dirt pig?" said Zim.

"Let me handle this…" said Kat, stepping in front of all the drummers, who now surrounded Zim and blocked his only exit so he couldn't escape. "Look, we know about you. You can't deny it anymore. You now have 25 people after your skinny green ass…" she growled.

"Who's the green kid?" asked Zak. Dib went through a quick run down of the whole story. "Damn…" is all Zak had to say about it.

"What are you talking about, vespa girl?" said Zim, not realizing what was going on.

"You're an alien, dumb ass…and we all know it." She hissed, ready to make her move.

"LIES!" screamed Zim, "HORRIBLE DIB LIES!"

"CODE RED! GET 'EM!" shouted Kat. They all jumped Zim and hoisted him up, holding tight on the fighting Irken.

"Put me down! I command you! Obey me! OBEY ME!" commanded Zim, but to no avail.

"Stop it…" came a small voice. "I said stop it…" she said louder and everyone turned to see the not-so-silent-anymore bass drummer from earlier.

"Why." said Danny flatly.

"Because it isn't fair, what you're doing is wrong…" she said more firmly.

"Lay off, flute player," barked Chuck, "This is official business."

"I have a name and it's not flute player!" she shouted. "Now put him down, this isn't appealing! Do you really want other people to view us this way?"

They just stared at her. She had never done this before…she was always so quiet and kept to herself. Why stand up for a criminal?

"Katie…" pleaded Kat, "You don't even have all the facts…"

"Yes, I do." said Katie, which shocked everyone even more, "Please just let him go this once. You can get him later when I'm not around to see it…"

Kat sighed. "Let him go…" she said dully.

"But!"

"Just do it…" said Kat, walking away from the group. The other drummers allowed Zim to drop to the ground and he quickly scampered over to and hid behind Katie.

Chuck walked over and leaned in close to Katie and Zim.

"Listen, Punk. She won't always be there to protect you. And when she's not, your ass is ours…" Katie just growled as he walked off. Then she went about fixing her drum stand.

"Why did you do that?" asked Zim, wondering if she had some kind of secret power.

"Because I know what it's like to be bullied…it's not fun…" she said as she set her drum on her stand. "And I try to make sure no one has to go through that…" (Hm…doesn't this sound familiar?"

"Eh? That's it?" said Zim.

"Yeah, basically." She smiled, "Are you here to try out for cymbals? That's the only position we really need currently…"

"Eh…I was going to try out for snare…" said Zim.

"We already have five…" said Katie, "We don't have anymore…"

"Eh…ok…uh…Cymbals are ok?" said Zim, slowly piecing it together.

"Cool! Just go talk to Mr. Helm and he'll show you how to play them." said Katie.

"Can't you show me?" asked Zim, afraid of all the other drummers.

"I'm afraid not…see, I just started playing bass three weeks ago…up until now, I've played flute…so I'm new at the whole percussion thing to…." She said. "So if you want to get on the line, you better hurry before rehearsal starts, or else, he'll be man." she pointed to Mr. H's office.

Zim walked over to the door way and waited to be acknowledged, for what happened last time. Mr. H finally looked up.

"Can I help you, Zam?"

"It's Zim, sir…"

"Zim, oh! Right, right. What can I do for you?" said Mr. H.

"Could you teach me how to play cymbals?" asked Zim.

"No…" said Mr. H, then he waved his hand a bit, "Just kidding, I'll show you." He stood up and went to one of the percussion cabinets. He pulled out two pairs of cymbals and handed one of the pairs to Zim.

"Ok, loop you hands through the straps like this…" he showed Zim how. "Good, now all you really have to do is hit then together at an angle like this…" he demonstrated a crash. "Now you try."

Zim did as he was shown and he did it perfectly.

"Wonderful! Now, here's your music. You have until the end of next week to know it." said Mr. H, handing him a packet of music.

Zim took the packet and looked it over. It didn't look so tough, this was going to be easy. Little did he know what was lurking for him around the corner of next week…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Hope you like this one! Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Also, I am now calling this the 'story of secrets'. Expect the unexpected, for what you know will most likely turn you on your head later on down the road. Until the next chapter! I lurve you all!)


	9. Fear the wrath!

(Another chapter! Wha'd ya know? Well, since I just posted the last one, there are no reviews to reply to. So, on with the story!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the next couple of days, Zim toiled over learning the cymbal parts as he kept far, far away from the line members, yet stayed very close to Katie. After all, she seemed to make a fairly good body guard…

The first football game seemed to sneak up and jump on the drummers. They, of course, complained that they didn't know about it when they really did. But they showed up anyway, and dressing in their swanky marching band T-shirts.

"I hate white…it's so…white…" said Dib, fiddling around with some pep tunes.

"Yeah, well…it's better than orange…" said Danny. "I hate skool spirit…"

"Line up for pre-game!" called Kat. "Let's go!" They all harnessed up and went out to the back of the skool and waited for the band…and waited, and waited, and waited…Soon, Mr. Burk came out with the band dragging their feet all the while.

"Hurry up! Get there!" shouted David.

"SET! GET THERE NOW! OR FSCE THE WRATH OF MR. HELM!" shouted Kat. That got their attention! They got to their spots in no time flat.

They all marched out to the field, and started pre-game. That's when they do the fight some a countless number of times and play the national anthem. When the band does the fight song, the football team runs through the two lines they make on wither side of the field.

After Pre-game, the band goes to the stand where a section is tied of for just them, and they play pep tunes and cadences to keep the audience, but mostly themselves, entertained until half time.

Half time rolled along and they did their show, only almost falling apart once. Then they were allowed to leave.

"Man! We sucked so bad!" whined Dib.

"Well, it's your first football game, freshman are supposed to suck!" joked Kat. "Don't put yourself down, you played fine there was only that one marching error and it was barely even noticeable."

Dib put away his drum right after Kat did. He looked over at Zim, who was actually carrying on a conversation with Katie.

"I hate to admit it, Dib, but Zim did very well…he sounded great on the field…" said Kat, "Maybe…you should forget the fact that he's hell bent on taking over he world. I don't think he's much of a threat…"

"No! No way!" retorted Dib, "No fucking way I'm going to just accept that retarded alien! He's going down, and at me hand!" said Dib, shaking his fist.

"Hey, calm down…" said Kat, holding her hands up in defense, "I didn't ask you to be friends with him, just stop being so obsessesive and stuff…" she shook a finger at him. "Save the language for the competition." She then left the band room.

Dib glared at Zim, who didn't even notice him. He then proceeded to leave.

Katie laughed after Zim swatted her arm away. She had rested her arm on his head like an arm rest.

"You're very funny." she giggled.

"I am not funny!" he shouted.

"Sure you aren't…" she chuckled. She then smiled at him. "If I kissed you, would you turn into a prince?"

"Eh?" he grunted, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the frog prince!" said Katie, shocked. Zim shook his head. "Uh…ok…well, it's an old fairie tail. It's about a prince who gets turned into a frog. There was a witch who was offended by the prince when he didn't give her a second look, because she was ugly. She turned him into a frog and put a curse on him, that he will remain a frog until a hind hearted maiden gave him a kiss. And he remained that way until a maiden, who cares for all creatures happened upon the frog and gave him a kiss, then he turned back into the prince…Or something like that…"

"That's a very weird story…" said Zim, "I am not a…frog…"

"Oh, no! I wasn't saying that!" said Katie, slightly embarrassed, "I just meant that your green skin, lack of nose and ears reminded me of a frog is all…"

"You humans are reminded of odd things as well…" said Zim.

"Oh? And what kind of stories do you have on your planet?" she asked smiling a bit.

"Many, many things…and stories…" said Zim, "I mean! No! I am from this planet!" Zim was cut short.

Katie waved a hand. "It's ok, I know. You don't have to pretend around me." She smiled. "Besides, I always thought I might have an alien for a friend." She looked at the band clock. "I have to go now, so you might want to go as well…" she gestured to the other drummers, who were scowling at Zim with blood thirsty eyes.

"That might be a good idea…" commented Zim, staying close to Katie.

When they got outside, Katie went to a car and got inside while Zim proceeded to run for his life, all the way back to his house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zak had talked Dib into coming over to his house after the game. It was fairly close to the skool and Dib figured no one would care.

Zak and Dib walked up to the door and Zack unlocked it. He opened the door and went in, Dib following behind.

"I'm home!" shouted Zak, "Brought a friend home with me! We'll be in the basement playing games!"

"Alright! You want some food and drinks?" Zak looked at Dib, who shrugged.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." replied Zak, then he led Dib down to the basement. There was a wall screen TV and every game system under the sun. Not to mention the computer that seemed to have every upgrade available.

"Dib just stood there like an idiot, gaping at it all.

"I guess you like what you see," chuckled Zak. All Dib could do was nod. "C'mon, let's have some fun." Zak went over to the PS2 and booted up Grand Theft Auto – San Andreas. Wow…if you've never seen two or more drummers play that, you really should. It's always the funniest thing, because you can get into giggle fits about the dumbest things. (trust me, I know! ;) ) But, of course Zak knew all and every cheat for the game. So the two of them were running around the city with rocket launchers and tanks. At one point, they had stolen a Comanche helicopter…blowing up buildings along the way. It was almost like that game was designed for those two…scary...

9:30 quickly turned into 10, 11, 12, 1, 2…and then Dib finally looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"Holyshit! It's2inthemorning!" said Dib, "Ihavetogo!"

"No, you don't…" said Zak, "My parents already called. Your father said it was ok if you slept over tonight."

"Huh?" said Dib dumbly.

"Yeah, its cool, you don't have to go home until tomorrow." said Zak, coolly as he munched on some goldfish. He handed the bowl to Dib, "Chill, loosen up. You're way too stressed. You'll die early if you're always stressed out like this…"

"I guess…" Dib had never stopped to think about it before. He was always stressed and paranoid and he never got a chance to have any fun. He was always worried that Zim was out to get him…or was plotting something…

"It's that green kid isn't it…" said Zak flatly, "You know, I can always take care of him for you…" Zak made a gesture of punching his left fist into his right palm.

"That's ok. I don't think he'll bother me anymore…" said Dib, "I have a few more plans…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Yay! Another chapter done with! I have no clue how much longer this year will last. I'll handle that when the time comes. But I can tell you, things will start to get interesting sophomore year, trust me. Like I said, a story of secrets…)


	10. What are you doing here?

(I will now reply to the _only _person who reviewed! Why do you hate me so? I know you're reading! Damn you all! Ahem…anyway…andalitebandit-6, yes, ok, fine. Yes it does…I just can't tell you how to get to that conclusion, at one point, I know your going to stop reading this because of what I do, just keep reading, please! Trust me, all will be told in junior year, but things will start to get very interesting over their freshman summer before they all become sophomores…trust me! If I told you what was going to happen, that would spoil the surprise…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a week and it was Friday once more. Zim had passed off all his music and was now running back to his house. It was a cool autumn afternoon and Zim cursed at himself for not having a jacket. He walked into his base and slammed the door behind him. He then looked up to see two people sitting on his couch.

"Gir! What have I told you about letting humans into our home?" he shouted. Gir fell through the ceiling and looked up at Zim from the floor, dust and wood splinters covering his green dog suit.

"I dunno…" said gir, dusting himself off, then he hopped into one of the strangers' laps. The stranger smiled and started to scratch gir behind the ears.

The stranger with gir in his lap was slender, he had short red hair, wore a tee shirt and baggy pants that covered his shoes. His red eyes seemed familiar, but Zim knew no adult humans except his teachers.

The other was also slender, with short, spiked purple hair, tee shirt, and more skin tight pants, and deep purple eyes. He also seemed familiar, but again, he knew not of him. But they both shared a common attribute…green skin…It finally dawned on Zim who they were.

"My…My Tallest?" questioned Zim.

The strangers smiled.

"Yes, but here, we're just normal earthenoids…" said (Red)

"But why? How?" stammered Zim.

"Well, how is just a silly questioned," giggled (Purple), "As to why…according to the schedule you sent us, you have a…competition…tomorrow. We wanted to see it first hand." He said coolly.

"Yes, we wanted to know what this music thing has done to change you." said Red.

Zim stood there, mouth agape. The Tallest had come all that way just to see him perform tomorrow. What brought this on? "I am honored, my Tallest…" said Zim as he bowed respectively to his leaders.

"But we'll have to get alibi's, and learn more things about earth, if we are to survive tomorrow…" said Red.

"Well, it's supposed to be nice and sunny, and then get cool in the evening…so you don't have to worry about rain, but it might be safe for you to bathe in paste, just in case…" And so Zim went down the list of things his leaders needed to know for the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zim arrived at the skool with his 'guardians' at 10:00AM sharp. Only a few of the drummers were there…and poor Katie…poor, poor Katie, her waked father was there being an ass hole.

Zim saw this and out of 'the kindness of his heart' was able to drag her away from her problem…the Tallest weren't so lucky…

"Yo! Dawgs! Who is you, my homeboys!" said Katie's dad. (We shall now refer to him as the lunatic, or Mr. Lee…) His redskins cap was dumbly pulled to the side and he had baggy pants, baddy muscle tee (That exposed his tattoos), a gold necklace, skull ring, and a ruby stud in his ear. "Word up, dawgs!"

"Excuse me?" said Purple, not understanding a thing Mr. Lee had said.

"Who is you, my green skinned brotha's? I be Big Bob Stud! Jim's daddy!" said the lunatic.

"Um…I'm Re…" Red paused and decided to use the name Zim had suggested to him. "I'm Rob, but you can call me Red, and this is…Patrick, but you can call him Purple…"

"Word…" said BBS.

"Eh…who is Jim?" asked Purple.

"Larry…" said BBS.

"Uh…" said Purple.

"Katie…" said BBS, "Those are just some nick-names…don't call her that, though, she'll get really mad at me…Are you chaperoning?"

"Yes?" said Red.

"Good, could you watch over Kate, I have to go." and he left without a reply. Red and Purple just looked at each other.

But, at the other side of the band room, the rest of the drummers had arrived and were standing in a group, and just stared at the Tallest.

"Who are they? More aliens?" asked Kat.

"Dib just shrugged, "Guess so…I think those might be his leaders…"

"Seriously?" said Zak. He was sounded shocked…or was he… "Why don't we just take care of them while we have the chance?"

"Federal issues…" said Kat, "Trust me, I watch shows like that…"

"Alright people!" said Mr. Burk, coming into the room, "Get ready to go! Put on your uniforms! We're leaving in ½ and hour!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, the band got 2nd place and they were all very happy about it. They had also received high drum majors in their class. Everyone got back to the skool and put everything away. The rest of the drummers scowling all the while Zim was around. Red, Purple, and Zim then walked home together.

"Zim! That was amazing!" said Red, marveling at the competition, "I've never seen anything like it! I never knew anything like this existed!"

"And you looked so cute in those uniforms! We must know how you do it!" said Purple, "It might be fun to play one of those small, shiny, yellow ones! You, know, the ones that seem to stick out the most when played!"

"That's why I had to play with the drumline…" said Zim. He wiggled his fingers, mimicking a trumpet's valves. "We only have 2 forefingers. You need 3 to play trumpet…I wanted to play it to…" when Zim said this, the Tallest's faces fell at this small realization.

"That's too bad…" sighed Red, "That would have been really cool…" Purple nodded in agreement.

Zim was saddened by the way the Tallest reacted and then thought of something. "Well, I'm sure it can still be played, but you'd have to cut certain notes. Most of the notes only require one or two valves pushed down, or none at all. So I'm sure there's a way around it…" He was instantly engulfed in a hug.

"You're so knowledgeable, Zim!" said Purple, hugging him.

"Eh…" Zim was unsure of why the Tallest were acting so oddly. "But there's a problem of the reed instruments…those have many keys…" he said sadly. But the Tallest didn't seem bothered by it.

"Then we can create an all…brass…band…with drums!" said Purple cheerfully.

Red nodded. "We need to learn how to teach our armies how to play."

"Eh…kollage?" asked Zim. The Tallest looked at him with curious expressions. "Eh…there is something called kollage here on earth. It teaches a job or something like that…But there are courses that teach you how to teach…"

They got back to the crooked, green, florescent house and entered. They talked long into the night about band and music and various such things.

As they did, however, another group was plotting…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(End chapter 10…And for once I have almost absolutely nothing to say, besides the fact that 'Big Bob Stud' aka, my extremely waked out father, is just as white as they come…blah…)


	11. Burned!

(I'm back with another chapter. This ones on the short side, but I thought it was funny as hell when I wrote it. XD if you can relate to this in any way shape or form, tell me, so I can make then next one better!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zak and Dib were in Zak's basement, playing some kind of military/war game. They had head communicators on, and were having a conversation with many of the other drummers…while blowing each other to smithereens…

"What the hell are we gonna do? His leaders are here now…" said Zak, blowing up a tank.

"You think I know any more than you do?" said Kat over the comm. "GOD DAMMIT! STOP SHOOTIN' MY DEAD BODY DAVID!"

David is heard laughing, "But it's so much fun!"

"BAM!" shouted Tommy, before he could be seen running away across the screen.

"Oh, you rat bastard!" shouted David, "Just wait until I get undead! I'll tank on your ass!"

"Only if you can find me first!" said Tommy, before sniping David out of his tank. "Head shot!"

"DAMMIT! TOMMY I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted David, getting snipped…again…

"Back to the point people!" said Torry, "What the fuck? Who the hell blew off my arm? Ricky! You dirty Mexican!"

"People! Focus!" said Jeff, "We need to do something about the aliens!"

"Don't you think we know that, dip shit?" said Chuck.

"Burned!" said Chris, laughing a little.

"Oh, shut the fuck up…" growled Chuck.

"All of you shut the fuck up! What the hell is wrong with you people?" shouted Kat, "Everyone put your game on pause, so we can talk…" everyone did so simultaneously. "Ok, we need a plan of action. Any ideas?"

"Hey, Dib, what do you know about the tall ones?" asked Mike.

"Not all that much, really…" said Dib, trying to remember anything at all. "All I know is that they love eating snacks and they control the entire empire…"

"…that's it?" asked Arthur.

"Yup…" said Dib.

"Are they allergic to water to?" asked Zak.

"I'm not sure…I would assume so…" said Dib.

"And what about the back-pack thingies?" asked Zak again.

"I don't know…" said Dib. His suspicions began to arise again. How did Zak know what questions to ask? Why was he the only one to notice the pods? Could he be another Irken hell bent on killing Zim? He wondered if he made the right decision by trusting and cooperating with Zak. He'd have to wait it out to find anything out.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out…" said Kat, "don't stress it…"

"…do you think the flute player knows anything?" asked Drew/

"How the fuck would I know?" shouted Kat.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Danny, "Why don't we use that to our advantage? See what kind of information she can get out of 'em. He seems to trust her. He sure as hell is closer to her than any of us…especially Dib…"

"He's got a point…" said Liz.

"Ok. We'll get o him though her. We'll figure out a more elaborate plan later…Time in!" said Kat as she ran a rampage with a rocket launcher, blowin' the shit out of everyone.

"Ohh, that's crossin' the line…" murmured Zak, keying in a code that caused one of Kat's missiles to turn on her and blew her up.

"It's so ON!"

"Bring it!"

"It has already been brought!"

Everyone groaned. It was going to be a long night…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Hope you liked this short, but amusing chapter! I had a ball writing it!))


	12. Midnight Chat

(Ok, this is mostly a filler chapter…a foreshadowing, if you will…it's very short, but it gets the point across. The one person is – Obeytehfist281 – or Obey the Fist 281 and the other is iblouup – or I blow you up…I'm not saying this because I don't think you'll understand, but I guarantee if I don't someone will ask, 'Who are these people I don't understand!' Anyway, on with it!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iblouup has sighed on

Obeytehfist281 has signed on

Iblouup: u there

Obeytehfist281: yeah

Iblouup: waz up

Obeytehfist281: not much u

Iblouup: same

Iblouup: why r they here?

Obeytehfist281: huh?

Iblouup: the tallest

Obeytehfist281: oh…

Obeytehfist281: uh…band

Iblouup: …

Iblouup: wtf

Obeytehfist281: not my fault…

Iblouup: yes it is. u should have layed lo like I told u 2…

Obeytehfist281: wtf

Obeytehfist281: ok, so what if I did do band? not like u care neway…

Iblouup: I got put in the midle of it…

Obeytehfist281: oh…

Iblouup: look, mb is almost over. after that, I dun think weer doing nothing else

Iblouup: so u can kwit after mb is over.

Obeytehfist281: …what if I dun wan 2?

Iblouup: then I'd haf 2 kil u…

Iblouup has signed off

Obeytehfist281 has signed off

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(See? Not very long, I told it was a filler…um…hope this helps someone with their confusion…)


	13. Oakton

(Hello again, my lovelies! It's nice to hear from you again….andalitebandit-6, I think that's a good, thing, but I'm not so sure….you makin' fun of me? Just wait a little bit, be patient….please! Ynnep, thank you! I'm glad you like it! And on with the next chapter!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

It was a late Saturday morning and all the band members were on a bus, heading for the second to last competition of the year. Zim was at the front of the 'drummer' bus with the Tallest, while all the other drummers were in the back.

Zak and Dib shared a seat. They mostly talked about the competition and occasionally about their green skinned cymbal player.

They got to the skool and unloaded everything. The band and drumlin went separate ways to practice. The mighty Jedi Helm did much yelling and screaming at everyone. Then it was time to perform…

Every one lined up in their black and marched onto the field. The performance was a hit, but everyone thought they did rather badly.

"That was even better than the last time!" said Purple cheerfully.

"I'll never get tired of that show," said Red with a smile.

"You flatter me, my Tallest, but I don't think we did that good…" said Zim.

"Good job, drummers. I think you did well out there." Said Mr. H. There was some groaning from the line members.

"Hey, Mr. Helm's, right, we'll let the judges take it from here." said Kat, "TO the food stand!" And thus, they swarmed. The concession stand was flooded with colors of white, orange and black.

The drummers got a table all their own and they ate their pile of food stuffs as they listened to other bands and drumlines. As the day wore on, they became more and more aware that there was no chance in hell that they'd place.

The night finally came and the air was cool as the bands eagerly awaited for the competition results.

"In 3rd place, class AAA, with a score of 73.6, L. High Skool!" announced the judge. Ok, so they weren't third. The band looked at one another, then back at the long line of drum majors.

"In 2nd place, class AAA, with a score of 75.9, E. High Skool!" announced another judge. Still not them, all hope had now been lost of getting anything. They all sulked absentmindedly, and almost didn't pay attention to the next judge.

"And in 1st place, class AAA, with a score of 85.3, HF Secondary Skool!" The band came into shock and screeched and hollered, jumped up and down and hugged each other, never had they even thought that they would win the competition.

They all went back to the busses with a smile on their faces. Not only did they win first place, they also got high drum majors. Everyone was quite happy with the out come, and as they got on the busses, realized, they were beat. Most of the band people slept on the way back to the skool.

Dib was trying to sleep, but heard faint music playing next to him. Zak's mp3 player was turned up just loud enough for Dib to hear it. Dib tapped Zak's shoulder before concluding that he was asleep. He took one of the ear buds and held it to his ear so he could better hear the music. Lucky for him, the song had just started. It had a good beat and the music seemed to hold his attention, even though it started out soft.

_You won't hear me…_

_But you'll feel me…  
Without warning, _

_Something's dawning, listen…  
Then within your senses,  
You'll know you're defenseless…  
How your heart beats, _

_When you run for cover…  
You can't retreat, _

_I spy like no other… _

Then we race together!

_We can ride forever!  
Wrapped in horse-power, _

_Driving into fury…  
Changing gear I pull you tighter to me... _

I'm your turbo lover!  
Tell me there's no other!  
I'm your turbo lover!  
Better run for cover!

We hold each other closer,

_As we shift to overdrive,  
And everything goes rushing by, _

_With every nerve alive  
We move so fast it seems as though we've taken to the sky  
Love machines in harmony, _

_We hear the engines cry! _

I'm your turbo lover!  
Tell me there's no other!  
I'm your turbo lover!  
Better run for cover!

_On and on we're charging to the place so many seek,  
In perfect synchronicity of which so many speak,  
We feel so close to heaven in this roaring heavy load,  
And then in sheer abandonment, we shatter and explode!_

_I'm your turbo lover!  
Tell me there's no other!  
I'm your turbo lover!  
Better run for cover!_

'Holly shit!' thought Dib, "I think he was singing about sex! Guy on guy sex! Holly fuck!'

The song ended and he was wondering if he should keep listening or just forget about it. The next song started playing, and it caught his attention. It had a slightly heavier beat, but it also had a good sound.

_You stitch me up good, _

_And you cut me down,  
So I string you up to keep you hanging around  
You dish the hot stuff up but, _

_You keep me waiting  
So I'll play it dirty 'til your body is breaking! _

We've got to make love,

_The time is right,  
We've got to make love tonight!  
'Cause we're burnin' up!_

Dib accidentally dropped the ear bud. 'What kind of music is this?' He carefully put the ear bud back in Zak's ear and tried to sleep, but the lyrics danced around in his brain, and refused to let him get a drop of sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Hope you liked this one! Ha ha, I like it when Dib gets put in the oddest of situations! XD I'll probably be posting the next chapter within the next couple of days or so.)

(Burnin' Up and Turbo Lover lyrics belong to the almighty god of heavy metal, Rob Halford.)


	14. Why won't the bad game humor end?

(Welcome back everyone! This chapter will be sure to have you saying, WTF? It's full of really bad game humor, and many quotes from one of my favorite online game cinemas. Hope you like this to…I think I might have gone wrong with some of the quotes, though. Oo; )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The busses finally arrived at the skool and Dib was about ready to keel over from sleep deprivation…Dib shook Zak lightly.

"Zak, wake up, we're back…" said Dib. Dib had very dark circles under his eyes, he really looked half dead…

"Huh…eh…" groaned Zak, just trying to keep from falling asleep again. "What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes, hoping that would help him wake up a bit.

"Let's see…quarter till midnight…" said Dib, looking at his watch.

"Gah…let's get the shit packed away so we can go home…" yawned Zak.

The drummers all rallied together and in a surprising show of cooperation, were able to get everything in the band room in under 20 minuets. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Dib walked home alone and with his thoughts. He now had more questions than answers about Zak…mostly questions having to do with the music he happened to listen to.

'This is so strange…what kind of music was that? Well, that's a stupid question, I know what kind it was, it was metal…but it didn't have the kind of feel alternative rock does…it sounded…older…possibly British…Ozzy? No, his voice is too distinctive. Maybe Iron Maiden…no, the voice doesn't sound right…who else could it be? And why would Zak have that kind of stuff anyway? I didn't think he flew that way…' Dib was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the street lamp and walked headlong into it.

"Ow! Dammit…" he rubbed his abnormally large head, which, as he became older, didn't look that big anymore, and looked at where he was. He was right in front of his house.

'I'll figure it out later…' he thought as he dragged himself into his house and up to his bedroom, crashing onto his bed. His eyes drifted closed and was finally able to enter the REM cycle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dib woke up when Gaz threw him out of his bed and shoved a phone in his face.

"H-hello?" said Dib groggily.

"Hey, are you doin' anything today? I'm inviting everyone over for a LAN party, wanna come?" said Zak on the other end of the phone.

Dib looked at the clock at the side of his bed. 1:30PM. Since when did he start sleeping that late? "Yeah, sure…what do I bring?"

"Any game and or game system. See ya in a few!" and there was a click on the other end.

Dib smiled and put on some clothes, then gathers up what he wanted to take and headed off. He yawned as he lugged the bag of systems and games.

He got to Zak's house and knocked on the door. (Good thing it wasn't that far away!)

Zak's mother came to the door and answered with a smile. "Hello, Dib, everyone's in the basement." Dib went in and Zak's mother closed the door behind him.

Dib went into the basement where he was attacked, I mean, greeted…

"BUM RUSH!" shouted Zak and there was a dog pile on Dib and he was smacked in the face with a Dr. Shoals shoe insert. Everyone got off of Dib, and they were all laughing, even Dib.

"Didn't see that one coming!" he chuckled.

"Expect the unexpected," said Danny, "And unexpect the expected!"

"Let's get this party started!" said Zak and there was much commotion from everyone.

This time, they all decided to play a good ol' game of Halo. (Halo II hadn't been released yet! XD) They hooked up every game system they had, which was actually one per person, but they didn't need them all. Then they hooked them up the wall screen TV. Now, that was a sight to behold. Granted, there were only 12 of them, but, hell, it was still very entertaining.

Everyone chose their armor…too bad one of the guys ended up with pink! XD

Blood Gulch was the number one level favorite.

"Can't touch dis!" said Jeff, doing a stupid 'dance' thing.

"You better stop acting like a dumbass…" said Zak, then he snipped him, "Too late."

"omg…you noob…" said Danny.

"I can see you…" said Kat, smiling.

"No you can't! You LIE!" said Danny, mocking Zim.

"Headshot!" said Kat as Danny's player fell off a cliff. "Pwned!"

"Hee, hee, hee…" chuckled Drew as he ran through that stretch of field between the two bases, then he was shot down. "What the fuck? Dib! You fucking camping bitch!"

"It's a legitimate strategy!" laughed Dib as he took all Drew's ammo and stuff.

"Hey! There's a bomb on your head!" said Tory as he ran away from Jeff's player.

"Aw, shit…" said Jeff as his head exploded, "Fantastic…"

Zak still was in his sniper position and he was following David with his scope. He shot ahead of him and David stopped.

"Whoa! DENIED!" said David, right before he was shot down.

"You shouldn't have stopped…" chuckled Zak.

"Fagmo…" murmured David.

"Homogay…" retorted Zak.

"You have sexual relations with the muffin man!" shouted Kat out of no where, sniping Zak and he fell off his spot on the cliff.

"Oh, man…" groaned Zak.

"Ha, ha, noob." said Kat. Then she started laughing and randomly jumped off her cliff, "I commit suicide!"

"No gun for you!" said Tory as he came by and stole every gun Kat had. HE was then run over by a tank, "What the fuck just happened?"

"Ai Lalalalalalalalalalalalala!" (Xena cry) cried Dib as he went trigger happy with the tank.

"Sheila! Nooooooo!" said B.J. as he ran after the tank.

"Sounds like a personal problem…" said Jeff as he watched B.J. run after the tank.

"IZ da Gak!" said Tory as he blew up Drew with a rocket launcher.

"…go to hell…" said Drew.

"Whitest man on earth…" said Tory, thus he got smacked by Drew. (Who happens to be very, very black…)

"Smackage!" laughed Dib.

"I am a banana!" shouted David as he ran across no man's land.

"I think you're more of a kumquat…" said Tommy.

"Go Yankees!" shouted Chris as he blew up some people.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" said Zak.

"Not a damn clue…" said Chris as he absentmindedly fell off a cliff and died. "Who put the cliff there?"

"In the name of Spork!" shouted Tory as he started shooting people.

"No! SPOON!" said Dib as he blew Tory up.

"I regret nothing, I lived as few men dared to dream…blah…" said Tory as he faked dieing.

"Woo! I win!" said Zak.

"Well, yeah, before you came along, Kat would always beat us!" chuckled David, "Now she's second to you!"

"Ok, then let's play a different level." said Zak, picking the level with the two buildings and the giant canyon between them. Then, they started.

"I think I passed that door three times now…" said Kat, "I hate this level…"

"Ya better watch out…" said Zak, right before he snipped Kat, "Too late…"

Kat groaned.

"Back o' th' head!" said Dib as he ran away from Zak, then the grenade exploded, "BAM!"

"You team killing fucktard!" hollered Zak, "Just wait until I find you!"

"Boo…" growled Kat as she shot Zak point blank in the back of the head.

"Where the hell did _you_ come from?" coughed Zak, amazed that she snuck on him.

"I can do much more than snipe, I'm also good with assassinations, up close and personal…" she chortled.

"I thought you hated this level!" accused Zak.

"I do, I just happened upon you by chance…" she chuckled, "Consider it payback. I gave you the benefit of the doubt on the first level, just to see what you're capable of. No more miss nice section leader."

Zak was more than a little worried, the tone in Kat's voice sent chills down his back. That odd experience reminded him of when he first met Kat, in a fit of rage. He became more aware of where everyone was…for a time…

"Smells like deformed cheez!" laughed David, walking past a dead body.

"Don't psychoanalyze me!" shouted Tory as he jumped into the hallway and shot David down.

"Huh?" grunted Tommy lazily.

"I don't know…" sighed Jeff.

"I can fly!" giggled Kat as she jumped into the canyon, laughing hysterically.

You could see Zak twitch. 'How can someone like that send chills down your spine one moment, then look like a total goofball then next?' Zak was confused, she seemed to be both ends of the spectrum; one of the scariest people he'd ever met, and one of the goofiest…then again, he didn't know that many people…

He decided to just brush it off and just continue what he was doing.

"I am so freakin' lost…" said Drew, no where near anyone, of so he thought…

"Coco Butter!" cackled Dib as he completely unleashed his wrath on poor Drew. "Mwahahahahahaha!"

"That's it, I'm going home and voodooing you people…" grumbled Drew, "I really do have to go anyway, so I'll see you guys in class…"

"See ya, Drew." said Zak.

Soon after Drew left, the party began to break up, though by that time, they were into raving laughter and giggle fits.

And then, it was just Zak and Dib. They had stopped playing only because they couldn't breathe they were laughing so hard.

"T-that was great!" laughed Dib, then he started coughing, which made him laugh more…

Zak was on his back on the floor, his cheeks glistening in the light of the TV for the tears of laughter.

"I don't think that's ever happened before!" coughed Zak, "Never has someone blown me up as I blew them up!"

"I smack you!" laughed Dib, smacking Zak on the arm.

"Oh, no you di int!" laughed Zak as he smacked Dib back.

"Smackage!" laughed Dib and they got into a playful smacking fight…which oddly turned into a playful wrestling match. And somehow, Zak was able to pin Dib, and they were still laughing, as well as panting slightly.

Dib felt very odd, with a kind of tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach as he looked up at Zak.

"Will you let me up?" asked Dib.

"No, I think I like you this way," chuckled Zak. This make Dib flinch, "Oh, I'm just kidding…" said Zak as he let Dib up, "Don't be all like homophobic on me or anything…"

"Huh?" said Dib, almost in shock, "You're gay?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(And that's where I'm ending it! I know, that's absolutely horrible…but I'm gonna do it anyway. Oh, right, most of what everyone said are quotes from my friends at school, or from Red vs. Blue. If you've never seen it, you should, it's hilarious. XD Until I update next!)


	15. Betrayal

(Yes, I am back, and I have a few new chapters for you…I will explain after I answer reviews. SaiyanQueenVega, Yes, I am a big red vs. blue fan. andalitebandit-6, yes, LAN parties are fun, but like you, I'm the n00b one out. I always get blown up and shit. Dib might have thought Zak was gay because of how he said 'don't get all homophobic on me.' So yeah…

Ok, here's the deal, if no one likes explicit content having to do with a sexual manner, leave now. If people are against rape and whatnot, leave now. Warning! Serious angst stretching over two chapters! Beware, from here on out, there will be really smutty chapters, starting with the chapter following this one. And now, I give you a look into the second sequel to SDSS.

'I tell you to leave, you come back. You're thrown out of the class, yet you show up to the rehearsals. You have betrayed me trust as well as the rest of the lines. I don't want to see your face around here again, and if I do, you might not live to regret it…' – Zak.

Now on with the story…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What? No…not really anyway…Just don't act like I am is all, I was just kidding…" said Zak.

"Oh…" said Dib, thinking 'Damn…'

"Yeah…that's kind of why we moved…" said Zak softly, his eyes glazing over, remembering the pain he went through.

"What happened?" asked Dib.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Zak replied quickly.

'Wow,' thought Dib, 'That must have been something really bad…he never clams up like this…' Dib didn't want to push the subject. He started packing up his games and equipment. "I should probably go…I have a few things I need to do today…"

"Wait…" said Zak, right before Dib was about to say 'see ya later'. Dib stopped and turned to face Zak. Zak was sitting on the floor, looking at the floor. "I…I feel like you're the only one I can really trust in that entire hell hole you call a skool…Even the other line members…I don't think they would understand...because…because, even though they're completely different people, I see me other line in them…they wouldn't understand." Zak's voice was soft, yet firm, but at the same time, it shook and swayed.

"Zak, seriously, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't pry." said Dib, trying more to convince himself that he didn't want to know.

Zak nodded, "I know, I'm telling you. You're not asking…" he took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "At my other skool, I was also in the drumline. I knew kids just like the line members here, and like them, I joked around with my friends…hell, we were all insane…but it was because of a common joke that it happened. As you well know, drummers have a tendency to be perverted and have way too much sexual innuendo to shake a stick at…"

(Flash back – Wanes world type flash back. XD)

Several kids were laughing, one was Zak and the others were all guys…

"Leggo of my stick, man!" laughed one of the boys.

"He really likes your stick!" chimed in another.

The one boy who had a hold of the drumstick started to stroke it. "What a long stick!"

The other boy who had a hold of the other end of the stick faked grunts and moans, before laughing more. Everyone was laughing hysterically and they seemed like they were having a good time. Then they all left. It was dark outside and Zak was walking with another boy that had an odd similarity to Dib, without the scythe cowlick and glasses, that is.

They were walking when they ran into some of the older drummers, a few were some that had graduated the year before.

"Well, well, well, wha'd ya know, it's the _faggot_ from the class." said one.

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Zak, "You know we're both as strait as you."

"You can deny it all you want, _Zak_, but we know the truth, we don't tolerate you're kind in our line…" hissed another.

"What the fuck…_Please_, you know that those are just jokes and shit. I saw you doing the same thing with us!" said Zak, pointing to one of the other drummers. Everyone faced him and he held up his hands in defense.

"He's lying, stupid eightball, he always lies…" said the kid.

"Oh, you fucker!" shouted Zak, lunging at the older kid, he was quickly restrained. "You bastards, let me go!" he faced his original prey, "Stop acting like a pussy and fight me like a man, fucker…" spat Zak, and he was rewarded with a punch to his right cheek. Zak growled at his attacker, and glared with a look that could kill.

"Sorry, Zak…" said the boy Zak was originally walking with, he held his head down in shame.

Zak went 'deer caught in the headlights'. He then took a look of pure hatred, "You thought this up? D, when I find you…"

"No, I didn't think this up, Zak…" said D, "I just gave you up, everyone in the band and drumline knows you're gay, hell, everyone in the skool does. Consider this a favor." The boy snickered, "Oh, and, you won't be seeing me, rather, I, we, won't be seeing you ever again after tonight…" D gave one last snicker before he walked away.

Zak struggled to get away from his captors, so he could go kill D, but they had other plans.

"What's the rush Zak? The parties only started!" chuckled one of the upperclassman.

"Let go of me! You sick fuckers!" shouted Zak, trying his best to get away.

"Oh, calm _down_!" said one of the other graduated drummers, punching Zak so that he was knocked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Zak groaned as he came into consciousness. His face throbbed where he was punched and his hands hurt to. He looked up to see his hands handcuffed and suspended above him. He yanked on them a couple of times, but they didn't budge. He was on his knees and his arms were cramping painfully. 'Fuck…' Zak then noticed he was mostly naked…the only thing he had on were his boxers. The room or cellar/basement he was down in was cold enough for him to see his breath.

"Rise and shine, _lover boy_…" called one of the drummers sickeningly sweet. They all laughed and chuckled darkly.

"What are you doing to do…" growled Zak.

"Something you'll just _love_…" chuckled one of the groups, "You'll just be _so_ excited for it…"

"After hearing this, Zak began to shake, more from fear than that of the cold. HE saw a pair of drumsticks, but they weren't just any pair. He knew those drum sticks, he had a pair just like them. They weren't made of wood, but a smooth plastic. They had florescent lights at the butt of the sticks that lit up every time they were struck. Zak always loved those kinds of sticks, until now.

The drummers chuckled crudely as they all huddled around Zak. One got behind him and ripped what little clothing he still had on. Zak hissed at the sudden coldness.

"You'll pay, you'll all fucking pay…" growled Zak.

"Oh, I highly doubt that…" said one of the drummers, closing in on Zak, but was sadly mistaken. He was met with a very violent kick, which sent him sprawling onto the floor. Several more of the drummers soon kissed the floor as well. Zak, who knew a thing or two about fighting, was using the cuffs as an advantage, hoisting himself up and using his feet as deadly weapons.

"COME ON YOU FUCKERS!" shouted Zak, getting pumped from the fight, "I'll fuck you all up!"

"Restrain him!" shouted one of the other drummers. All the drummers attacked Zak at once, which incapacitated him. Zak shouted and hollered, but try as he might, he couldn't move. They bound his feet and weighted then down so he couldn't pull that stunt anymore.

The drummers were panting and the leader of the group looked about ready to kill Zak.

"Little shit!" coughed the leader, whipping blood from his mouth. "You're mine, bitch…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(And so end this chapter. The next chapter will have all the graphic stuff in it, so, if you wish to continue reading, then just wait for the next post, it can only go downhill from here…)


	16. Scars

(Welcome back, hope you all enjoyed last chapter, now for all the fun stuff. andalitebandit-6, yeah, those damn drummers are only getting started. Wow, that's pretty interesting, sorry that that happened to her though…You also get another quote from story III.

"I'll see you in hell, you alien fucker!" – Kat

Enjoy. Oh, yeah, and from now on, if you all review, I'll keep putting these little quotes here at the beginning.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll give you one more chance. Quit the drumline and we'll leave you alone. Plus, we'll let you live as a bonus." The leader got right up in Zak's face and squished Zak's cheeks painfully between his fingers. Zak spat in his face causing him to recoil.

"Fuck you…" growled Zak. He was then given another punch by another drummer. The leader wiped off the saliva and chuckled coldly.

"Well, I gave it a shot…" he shrugged. He took the clear plastic sticks and smacked them lightly against Zak's cheek a few times. "Hope you like hell." He chuckled.

"Save me a seat…" growled Zak, trying once more to escape from his restraints. He then just glared at all the drummers and shot daggers at the leader.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be rewarded for this…it's just you and me now…" hissed the leader and as if on cue, the other members left, leaving Zak and a maniac alone in a cold basement.

"So, what shall we do first?" cooed the leader, whispering warm air into Zak's ear, sending chills down Zak's spine.

"How about you untie me so I can kick your ass…" hissed Zak.

"Oh, don't be a hater, be a _lover_…" the leader put emphasis on the word, as he dragged the drum sticks across Zak's naked body as he circled his captive.

'Fuck…there's no way out of this…' thought Zak as odd sensations sprung up where the sticks had traveled. "Lover, hah! You can kiss my ass, you rat bastard!"

"Alright then…" chuckled the leader (Whose name will now be…Patrick!) as he stopped at Zak's backside and brushed his lips over Zak's very exposed buttocks. Zak gasped and jerked, smacking Pat in the face. "Feisty eh?" chuckled Pat, blowing warm air onto Zak's butt and making him shiver.

"I thought you hated _gays_ in your line…" growled Zak, "So what does that make you?"

"Heh, that was just an excuse to bring you here. I wanted to have some fun with you, before the rest of the line made away with you…" said Pat, walking back to Zak's front and getting barely a hair away from Zak's lips. "And I'm bi…" whispered Pat right before he met lips with Zak.

Zak closed his eyes shut, so tightly he thought they might weep. He was repulsed by Pat's attempt to kiss him. Luckily for Zak, his lips were pursed and when Pat tried to slip his tong in, he was denied access. Pat pulled away and smiled.

"You'll come around eventually…" he said. Zak just glared at him. Pat chuckled and circled around to Zak's back, and Zak tried to get away once again. Pat got right up against Zak and whispered in Zak's ear. "How does this make you feel?" Pat stroked Zak's sides slowly, but firmly and Zak let out another gasp. Pat rubbed one hand across Zak's chest and stomach. "Oh, you're very buff. That's very arousing…" he cooed.

Zak just grit his teeth. 'This is not happening…this is so sick…how the hel-eeeeee! Holly fuck!' Zak almost let out a yelp when he felt something go into his rear opening.

"You twisted fuck! Let me go! Ahhh!" whatever was back there got pushed in deeper. It was cold, so he concluded it was one of the drum sticks. It was still one of the weirdest and sickest experiences in his life. He had no idea what to think, he had never been in a situation like this in his existence. He cried out when Patrick started moving the stick slowly in and out.

"Do you like this? _Can you feel anything_?" cooed Pat. All he got in response was a shaky breath. He chuckled. "Thought so…I knew it. It's just like they said…you're bi…"

"No! No! Gyah! It's not true!" retorted Zak, his breathing slightly heavier than normal. He really hadn't thought about it before. He had only looked at girls, he'd never attempted looking at other guys, it just never occurred to him. He felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach as Pat continued to defile him with the drum stick.

"Now why don't I believe that?" said Pat as he continued to move the stick in and out. He went in a little further and got a soft gasp out of Zak. "Yeah, that's right…" Pat moved his free hand around to Zak's bare stomach, which was beginning to collect small beads of sweat. Pat smiled and moved his hand down lower. When Zak felt the warmth on his member, he let out a soft groan. Pat took Zak's manhood into his hand and began to work it over. Zak panted and could feel the blood rushing to that area. He pulled against the cuffs that bound and suspended his hands. He subconsciously rocked his hips in rhythm with Patrick's thrusts of the stick.

Pat chuckled, "I knew I could bring you around." He could feel Zak stiffen under his touch. He soon stopped and retracted the stick. Zak let out a slight groan of protest. Pat smiled and came back around to Zak's front. "Be patient…" He once again attempted to kiss Zak, but for whatever reason, (I guess Zak just gave in…XD) he allowed Pat to do so. He didn't even attempt to complain as Pat slid his tong inside. Pat pushed his own groin against Zak's now firm erection. Zak could feel the stiffness against his member and groaned a sigh.

'Damn, I must be one sick fuck to be enjoying this…' thought Zak, 'Maybe no one will ever know…or this will be a one time thing, never again after this. Never again…'

As Zak thought, he failed to notice Patrick going behind him and unzipping his fly. And before Zak knew it, Pat had begun to insert himself into Zak's opening. Zak cried out as Pat pushed himself even farther into Zak, right up to the hilt. The sensation to Zak was all too new and he moaned in this new pleasure. Pat began sliding in and out, content with the friction he was creating. He reached around and began giving Zak's member some long needed attention. Zak groaned with this attention and soon found a rhythm with Patrick. Since Zak was new to this, he came fairly quick, releasing over Patrick's hand with a cry.

"Heh, didn't take you long, did it?" grunted Patrick, quickening up his pace. Zak whimpered as his body seemed to droop, feeling so much heavier after he released, the only thing holding him up where his restraints and Patrick, who was still pounding into him.

Patrick came with a low groan, Zak was panting much more heavily than Patrick.

"Stupid noob…" chuckled Patrick, taking a nearby towel and cleaning himself off.

Zak just hung his head, completely exhausted. Pat got right up in Zak's face and smiled devilishly.

"Enjoy the last remaining minuets of your life, kid, you'll need it…" he chuckled and zipped up his fly. He walked towards the door and knocked twice, and it opened. "Take good care of the little flower…" he said with a hiss.

The other drummers looked at Zak in disgust. Each one of them had at least one pair of drumsticks. One scoffed.

"Fucking fag…" he said, looking at Zak and his mess.

"We'll fix him good…" said another, gripping his drumsticks tighter. Then, the all encircled Zak and started beating the living daylights out of him. When they had finished, Zak wasn't moving, and it didn't seem like he ever would again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zak was found dumped in an ally in the middle of the city. Some one had called in a body had been found lying there, and it didn't appear to have any vital signs. The CSI had come to investigate the call and were now at the scene.

"How long do you think he's been here?" asked one of the CSIs.

"Hm…doesn't look like very long, lavidity hasn't set so I'd say less than hour or so…" replied another. "We'll let the mortician figure out TOD."

"It doesn't seem like rigger has set in yet either…" said one as he moved Zak's seemingly lifeless arm. "Abrasions on the wrists…look like handcuffs…"

"That might also explain why he's nude," replied the first as she took pictures of Zak's wrists. "He doesn't look more than 13…who would do something like this? He has bruises all over his body; it appears he's been rapped. Unknown blunt force trauma on his head and chest…it looks like multiple attackers…who would do this to a kid?

"That's why we're here, to figure it out. When we get back to HQ, I'll check all the missing persons reports for the area…" said the second, "Besides, you should let the mortician handle all of the logistics."

"Hey, here's something interesting…" said the third, taking a picture of Zak's lower belly. He then took out a pair of tweezers and pulled something out of Zak's skin. "It looks like a piece of wood…"

"Let me take a look…" said the second. He took the evidence and held it under a magnifying glass. "It looks like it has some kind of logo on it…looks red…"

"Bag it, tag it, and we'll check it out later. Is everyone done here?" said the woman. Everyone nodded and started packing up. "Ok, let's bag him and get him to the lab."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The mortician was walking around the autopsy table, making sure everything was ready.

"Will the mortician please call line three, there is a call waiting for you."

The mortician left to go answer the phone.

Zak started coming into consciousness and could feel coldness on his back. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but he was in too much pain.

'Damn, looks like I escaped with my life once again…' he looked around a bit, and he saw all the knives and utensils lying right next to him. 'Oh, fuck, please don't tell me I'm on an autopsy table…' he heard someone coming and he closed his eyes and controlled his breathing.

The mortician came in and began the first part of the autopsy. There was a click and he started talking.

"Autopsy case 1346, October 23, 2001. Young unknown male, approximate age: between 11 and 14 years of age. Bruising on the face, arms legs and abdomen. Subject shows blunt force trauma on the abdomen, face and upper arms. Subject also shows sign of sexual assault. Abrasions on the wrists and ankles suggest subject was bound. Wrists suggest hand cuffs were used. No signs of resistance are seen except on the legs, suggesting the subject fought back with his feet. Pads of the feet show small cuts, but nothing major…" he set the recorder down on the table and picked up one of the knives. "I will now start the Y-incision starting at the right shoulder…" The mortician was about to place the knife on Zak's skin when Zak opened his eyes and grabbed the doctor's hand with the knife in it, then spoke in a raspy voice.

"I'm not…dead…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(End chapter 16…um…yeah…the next one should be up soon…hopefully. Hope you're not all mad at me after this chapter…)


	17. amends

(Welcome back all my lovely readers. It's now time for another installment, the flash backs almost over, your suffering is coming to an end. And now for your quote:

"Love can only carry you so far, something like this was bound to happen, and it's all your fault…" – Kat (Katie)

Enjoy the chapter.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

The mortician stumbled back, and dropped the knife. He quickly rushed over to the phone and called for the emergency team.

Zak dropped back onto the autopsy table in much pain. He'd never felt so much pain before, then again, he'd never been beat up before either. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but the mortician gently kept him down.

"Don't move now, son. You need your rest, you've been through a lot..."

The people at the CSI building were very nice to Zak, they cleaned his wounds and monitored his health as his parents were contacted. They took his statement and with that new information, they were able to make all the necessary arrests.

(End flash back)

As Zak told his story, he left out one part of the rape…the fact that he enjoyed it. He made it sound like the most horrible experience ever, when it was really the part about getting beat up.

Zak shook his head, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks, and Dib was just spellbound at his story.

Dib had thought he had it bad, he had never thought that someone else had it worse…He felt so bad for Zak…

"Zak, I'm so sorry…I…I never thought…" he reached out a hand and placed it on Zak's shoulder.

Zak cringed, but otherwise didn't do anything. He just put his palm and his forehead and just wept.

Dib went out on a limb and pulled Zak close to him. Zak's whole body stiffened at the action, but eventually relaxed. Zak still wept, and he allowed Dib to hold him, it didn't matter, no one was watching. Besides, he was bi, so he really didn't mind.

"Not all gay or bi people are predators or rapists…" said Dib softly. He then took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm bi…"

Zak pulled away and looked at him, "And all this time I thought you were strait…"

"To a degree at least." shrugged Dib.

Zak hurriedly wiped his eyes and his face so they were devoid of tears.

"Thank you…for listening…" said Zak in a shaky voice, "I just…just needed to tell someone…and you just remind me so much of D…"

"But I thought D betrayed you…" said Dib.

"Yes…he did…but he was put away just like the rest of those bastards…but he was just a tool for them…he only got off with 2 years in juvey…" said Zak, "I'm sure he's getting his there…" he sighed, "I never forgave him, and when I met you, I treated you like I would him…that's why I made your life a living hell for the first few weeks…"

Dib smiled and patted Zak's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I was pretty cruel to you when you first came as well…"

"Yeah, thought I was the psycho alien you're always obsessing over!" chuckled Zak.

"Oh, shuddup!" joked Dib, lightly shoving Zak, "I've given up on the hunt. He'll pretty much just destroy himself."

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Zak.

"Yeah, he's that stupid…" said Dib, "Well, I should get going. Thanks for inviting me. See ya on Monday." He said as he picked up his stuff and started walking up the stairs.

"Alright, see ya." called Zak. He fell back and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea why he told Dib all that…he hadn't told anyone, hell, the last person he'd talked to about it was the CSI…He heaved a sigh. He'd tried so hard to forget that incident, but now that he had thought about it, it seemed s fresh in his mind. It didn't prove anything, he was still interested in girls…but it bugged him, that he lost his virginity to guy…but what really bugged the hell out of him is that he liked it. He _liked_ it. Truth be told, he didn't really remember all that much about what happened. He sat up and looked around. The basement. He couldn't go down to a basement for so long. The first time in nearly a year…He smiled and walked upstairs to get some snacks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(End another chapter…sorry it was so short, I'm saving the rest of it for the next chapter. The angst is over! All shall rejoice!)


	18. Did that really just happen?

(I'm back! Sorry for the long wait and all, I've been really friggin busy with the drumline awards for the end of marching season…Glad that's over with, now I can finally type up the next two or so chapters! On to the reviews…FallenAngel331, yay! I'm lurved. I know how you feel! Drummers unite! XD andalitebandit-6, No, no, they weren't watching, they were behind a closed door. Again, something I forgot to mention…I'd say they were probably just playing cards and listening to music while their boss did his thing. And the reason they think this will prove if he's gay or not, well, they is stupid teenage boys, come on, really…The boys in my line would really be like that, I'd bet you…I'm glad I kept you on your toes, even though it was a flashback. Oh right, forgot to mention this as well, D was the only one to get 2 years everyone else got between 4 and 6. Like I've been saying, be patient, you'll get your Zim/Dib stuff in due time. Patience is a virtue, you know…

And now for your quote of the chapter:

"Go away! You're not real! You're just a figment if my imagination! You're dead! Leave me be, I'm already crazy enough…" – Dib

And because she's been pining over it, Andalitebandit gets her ZADR in this chapter. Happy readings!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Monday came and the drummers were all laughing at Dib…

"Dun,dun,dun! Dun,dun,dun,dun,dun…" Dib was singing part of the James Bond music and was hugging one of the walls of the band room, acting like an undercover agent.

James Bond was their indoor drumline theme for this year. There was a competition that weekend and they were all hyper, not wanting to do any work whatsoever…

"Not bad, Double O Dib, but what now?" Kat faked kicking him and he blocked. They all laughed as Dib summer-saulted across the floor, and when he came out of it, he jumped to his feet, coming nose to nose with…Zak!

"Whoa!" said Dib, moving his head back so his face wasn't so close to Zak's. Zak did the same with the same startled face Dib had.

Some of the drummers laughed and Danny decided to be smart…

"Give us a kiss!" he laughed as he chucked a heavy bass drum mallet at the back of Dib's head.

Due to whatever popular physics you believe in, the force of the mallet forced Dib forward just enough so that his and Zak's lips met in a very awkward kiss…

Both immediately pulled away, faking that it was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to them, blushing all the while. Zak started whipping his mouth on his sleeve violently while Dib was spitting into the trash can. Then both ran out of the classroom, Zak stopping right at the water fountain and started washing his mouth out, Dib heading strait for the boy's bathroom. And due to the nature of percussionists, they were all in an uproar about it.

"I didn't mean _literally_! Haha, fags!" laughed Danny. He was then felled off his perch on the percussion cabinet. He rubbed the side of his head that was assaulted, "Ow! Who the hell threw that?"

"I did…" said Kat sternly. "It's your fault it happened in the first place, you're going to apologize for yourself, or you're answering to me…" said Kat, crossing her arms, making herself look menacing. She also had that look that could send chills down the backs of even the most hardened of drummers.

"You're joking, right? You know I don't do that kind of thing…" said Danny, just a little worried.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" said Kat, making Danny cringe.

When both Zak and Dib returned to the room, Danny took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry for throwing a drumstick at you, Dib…" said Danny, clearly in pain from having to apologize.

"And?" said Kat, urging him to continue.

"Sorry for accidentally making you two kiss…" groaned Danny.

"Good, SET!" shouted Kat. All the drummers scattered to their spots. The competition they were going to was this Saturday, they needed to be ready for it. This year's music was James Bond, so that's how the show was portrayed. It started off with one of the tenor players (Allen) right behind the Vibraphone player (David) and it was a strait, three rim shot tap off, but at the same time, Allen raised his other stick, at to 'stab' David.

That's how the show started and in the middle, the cymbal players had a fight and one of the Xylophone players took a couple of shots at the other drummers, via snare hits. Then, at the very end, all the snare players on the last three 'shots' 'finished' the job that Allen couldn't do at the beginning, thus David falls down dead.

It was quite a nice little show, all original music written and composed by Mr. Helm, based on the original music. The apparel was black pants, black shoes, black socks, (God forbid someone wears white. Oo;) and a black, long sleeve shirt with a tuxedo looking front. For a bunch of drummers who had no clue what they were doing, they sounded and looked pretty good.

"Run it again, that sounded much better than last week. You must have practiced over the weekend…" said Mr. H, coming out of his office.

"Uh…sure…" murmured the drummers.

"Whatever, look, we only have 2 more practices after this…we need to make the most of it…" said Kat.

"Yeah, hey, Kat, do you think we could break up into sectionals?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," said Kat, "Pit in the back room, quads in one of the practice rooms, bass drums in here, and snares in the other room."

Everyone broke up into their respected rooms, and we shall follow the snares…

Dib and Zak were rehearsing one part of the music, and they seemed to be playing in perfect sync.

"You're dragging just a little on the flam parrididdle cheeses…" said Zak as they kept playing it over and over again.

"And you're just a little behind on the roll…" said Dib. The other snare drummers were amazed at how well they were playing together. They were so good, they sounded like one snare.

"How the hell do they do that?" said Ricky.

"Practice?" suggested Chris. Every other snare shrugged.

"Maybe it was that kiss…" joked Mike. As soon as Dib and Zak heard that, they both screwed up. Dib lost control of one of his drum sticks and when he hit the head again, it bounced up and flew out of his hand, landing on the floor. "Well, that was certainly interesting…"

"Just drop it, Mike…" said Dib, as he went down on one knee and retrieved his stick. "It was just an accident cause by Danny's bad sense of humor…"

"True, but the fact of the matter is, it still happened…" said Liz.

"We know…" groaned Zak, putting his hand over his face, like in shame, but in reality, he was hiding a blush. "Just…whatever, laugh, scowl, yell, patronize, I don't care, just get it out of your system…"

"…" the three snares just looked at each other.

"Ok…um…what was it like to kiss another guy?" asked Liz innocently enough.

"Not one of the better feelings in my life…It wasn't pleasant…" said Zak. They all looked at Dib.

"Most horrible thing ever…" said Dib, thinking quickly.

"Alright, was that your first kiss?" asked Chris slyly.

"No!" both said quickly. They looked at each other in astonishment, not expecting to be on the same frequency.

"Excuse us…" said Dib with a really lame smile and he set his drum down, Zak doing the same. They went into the room a little ways and Dib turned to Zak and started signing.

'Is it just me, or do they seem really interested in us?' said Dib. (Ok, when I say said, it means he signed something when it looks like they're thinking…)

'What do you mean?'

'I mean like they act like we're a couple or something! Did you tell them about me?' asked Dib.

'No! Why would I do that? You have my secret to, ya know! Have you told anyone about that?' said Zak, his gestures becoming irritated.

'Hell no! I'd never do that to you! Hopefully they'll all forget it happened…Or we'll have to get girlfriends or something, just to prove them wrong…' said Dib. He didn't want to, but it might have to be done…

'You'd be ok with that?' asked Zak, calming down a little.

Dib sighed, 'It'd be the only way…'

'Look, you shouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with…isn't there any other way?' asked Zak.

'Hell, I don't know…maybe I can bear the last few months of skool…' said Dib. He ran a hand through his hair, 'I think I'll be alright. Just forget I said anything…' He looked over at the other snare drummers. 'Do you think they can understand us?'

'Hm…' said Zak, 'I don't know…'

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" asked Mike, watching.

"Not a damn clue…" said Chris, he looked over at Ricky who just shrugged, "What about you, Liz?"

"Uh…Your guess is just as good as mine…" said Liz, knowing everything they were talking about, she just didn't know _what_ they were talking about.

'We'll talk about it later…' said Dib, "Ok, thank you for waiting." He went back to his drum and picked it up, "Well, let's actually do something, what do you guys need work on?"

"Um…well, there is this one part at 41…what's the sticking there?" asked Liz.

"41? Uh…Left, right, right, left, right, left, then double stops…" said Zak, picking up his drum and adjusting the harness.

"Yeah, that sounds right…" said Dib.

Liz tried playing the way Zak had said, "Oh, wow! That's much easier to play, thanks Zak!"

"Eh…it's no problem. Let's do a couple of run throughs before we do full rehearsal again." said Zak.

"Hey, wait a minuet…what ever happened to the green kid?" asked Chris.

"Who cares, at least he's not bothering us…" said Zak flatly.

"No, he's right, Zak…I haven't seen him, besides, he was a pretty good cymbal player…" said Mike.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(And I will leave you with that, my lovelies. Hope it's enough to keep you occupied while I work on typing the next one. Hope you liked your ZADR Andalitebandit! XD Sorry, I couldn't resist…)


	19. Confusion

(Another chapter ready for you all! I know you people are reading! I can see you! Review! I don't care if it's not signed! Just review please! If you don't, I will not feel loved and go into a depression and not write anything!

Uh…excuse the out burst…andalitebandit6 - Yeah, I know, I had to do that to you. I'm afraid you're gonna get some _ZADR_ before you get your ZADR. Trust me, everything will make sense by the third story, something very…familiar will happen…And don't worry, Zim will be in the story much more. I'll do my best with it. He's in this chapter if I'm not mistaken. lol yeah, that's an actual thing. Its really three drum rudiments in one. A flam is where there is a grace note before the actual stroke. Meaning that your left (or right) stroke comes at a much lower height and right before the actual beat. Almost like a 64th note. A parrididdle is also a real thing. It's where you play right, left, right, right, or for that matter, left, right, left, left. Then a cheeze is a grace note followed by a two stroke hit, or when one hand hits the head of the drum twice in a note…if that makes any sense to you…I think you can go to any rudiment sight and look it up. But it's not in the same vocab as Squeedly spooch, its drum talk. X3 Shawnna, woo! A new person! Yay! I'm happy now, anyway, what are you confused on? I can help clarify if you want…I'm glad you like it, and I've never watched law and order actually…Oo; Haha, glad you picked out my little scheme, and yeah, high school a bitch.

Ok, the lovely quote:

"…Just go home, there no point in you staying here anymore, just go back to where ever you came from. Your empire thing needs you right now. Continue your little…invasion thing, just don't ever come back to this planet and soil our ground ever again. And if I find another one of you, I'll do the exact same thing to them. Take your _invader _and do what you wish with him. He will not taint our soil here…" – Kat (Katie)

Yes, a very long quote. But otherwise, hope it's not too much of a spoiler. Please, tell me if you like the quotes, or is it just wasted effort. To the story!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Zak growled and twirled his sticks.

Well, speak of the devil, Zim walked through the double doors in the other room. Zim had a blue note and handed it to Mr. Helm.

"So, where have you been the past few weeks?" asked Mr. Helm, going over to the computer and logging in the information.

"I've been helping my uncles' move into their new house. My parents are away, out of town, so they asked me to help." said Zim, "Don't worry, I've been studying up on the music from White Board. I know how everything goes.

Mr. Helm nodded, "Fine, fine. Eh, why don't you go rehearse with the snares in the other room…go grab a pair of cymbals."

Zim got his weapon of choice and headed into the other room. When the snares heard the door open, they looked to see who it was. When Zak saw it was Zim, he scowled angrily at Zim. Zim just lazily glanced over at him.

"Long time no see, green man!" said Chris, "What's shakin'?"  
"Nothing is shaking, Chris-human…" said Zim. Chris just stared at him blankly.

"He means what's going on, how have you been, what have you done, moron…" growled Zak. Dib looked at Zak, this wasn't normal for him. Dib hadn't known once when Zak had lashed out like that with anyone. Even when they first met, it wasn't that bad…

"Dude! Wait till you hear what happened at the beginning of class!" said Mike happily. Dib and Zak groaned, hiding their blushing faces once again…

Zim quirked an invisible eyebrow, "What happened that you feel is so important to tell me?"

"Get this, Dib and Zak kissed!" he, Chris, Ricky and Liz started writhing with laughter.

Zim made sicky noises. "You humans disgust me with your…social actions…" he started gagging.

"Oh, get over it, it wasn't their fault, they didn't kiss on purpose…" said Chris.

Zim didn't care, he was still thought it was revolting.

"So…how's the music coming, Zim?" asked Liz, trying to get off the current topic.

"Just fine, _Liz_…" hissed Zim, "I'm perfectly prepared for this Saturday…"

Liz nodded knowingly, she knew better than to call Zim on his boasts. Those bouts never turned out well.

Without even knowing how late it was, the bell rang and everyone rushed to put their stuff away so they could leave, Zim leading the way. Of course, over the months, the other drummers, following Kat's lead, warmed up to Zim, so he really didn't need to get the hell out of there as fast as he did anymore. But, on he ran.

The drummers dispersed as Zak and Dib walked together in utter silence. They went to Zak's house and went strait into the basement. They sat on the floor for a long time before either of them spoke.

"Um…sorry…about what happened to you earlier…" said Dib softly.

'Nah, it's fine, it wasn't that bad…it was ok…god dammit…it was nice…' thought Zak, "It's ok, it wasn't your fault. It's Danny's."

"That must have been horrible for you…" said Dib, his head down.

'Aw hell…if only I could tell him…it wasn't horrible at all…' Zak sighed, "Look, dude, just forget about it, ok? It wasn't your fault, I'll just beat Danny up in a day or two…"

Dib nodded, still looking at the floor. He felt a playful punch to his shoulder.

"Hey, don't look so depressed. There's nothing to feel bad about…" said Zak, trying to make Dib feel better. Dib gave a weak smile, then got that same melancholy look on his face. "Um…well, while you're here, want to play any games?" offered Zak, trying to get Dib's mind off of it.

"Uh…" Dib sat there in contemplation, "How about Halo?" he gave a half hearted smile.

"Sounds good to me." said Zak, bootin' it up. He looked over at Dib, "Hey, what's your opinion on Zim?"

"I hate him…" said Dib flatly, the seriousness and abrupt way he said it made Zak flinch. "He's evil, Zak, he needs to be brought down! His leaders are here, it needs to happen now!" Dib balled his fists and clenched his teeth. He looked over at Zak, even though he was really looking off into space. Zak had a shocked look about him, because Dib had a look of murder, that sadistic glare that someone always gave right before the kill.

Zak was thinking about reaching for whatever he could to defend himself if Dib went a-wall. Zak almost looked like a caged animal…

Dib finally realized this and shook his head, returning to his depressed state. Zak calmed down a little bit, was still wary of his seemingly bi-polar friend.

Zak handed Dib a controller, "You seriously need to get a life…like I said, stress endues an early death…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Lucky for Zak, Dib quickly cheered up when he started blowing things up. And it wasn't very long the coax themselves into laughter.

Dib was lying on his back and Zak was doubled over because they were laughing so hard. (Again, crazy drummers X3) "You know…If Zim is that much of a stress to you, why don't you let me help? Or any of the other drummers for that matter…" asked Zak.

"I don't know…I just feel like this is something I have to do one my own, ya know?" said Dib, looking up at the ceiling. Zak came into his vision and looked down at Dib.

"You're such a looser…" chuckled Zak with a smile.

"Oh! Like you could do better?" said Dib, getting all pouty.

"Yeah, I could…" said Zak, "If it were me, I'd ask for help form my friends and he'd be long gone by now…"

"That's just it…" said Dib sadly, "Up until now, I've had no friends, no one ever believed me…I've been alone in this fight since he came here." Dib sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, "Everyone said I was crazy because I was smarter than everyone else…I could see things people chose to ignore, up until this year…"

"Dub, we know you're not crazy, they entire line believes you! Hell, even the band is wary of 'that green kid'! No one thinks, only because the entire music department is insane, so crazy or not, at least you fit in here. You are part of an extended family, if you will." said Zak, smiling warmly at Dib.

Dib smiled and sporadically hugged Zak, then retracted once he realized what he had done. He blushed and looked down, "Sorry…" he said meekly.

Zak just shrugged, "I don't care…Just as long no one sees us…"

"Speaking of, how long do you think they'll talk about the kiss?" asked Dib.

Zak shrugged again, "I don't know…" he then leaned his body slightly away for Dib, who was very close to his face. "Uh…what is it?"

"I don't know…" said Dib, moving a little closer, "There's just something about you…"

'How could he know? I've covered my tracks much too well! There's just no way!' Zak backed away a little more, "Dib, you're creepin' me out…" 'Can he really be that smart?'

Dib smiled and backed off. He sat back down and rested his hands on his knees, "Just forget about it, it's stupid…"

Zak just sat where he was, "What is it? If it's troubling you…"

"No, it's fine…" said Dib.

"No, it's not, you know you can talk to me." said Zak, still staying where he was. He could have sworn he heard Dib say 'Not about this' but it was very faint, so he wasn't sure.

Dib let out a deep sigh, "Look, I have to go, I'll talk to you later…" Dib got up and started to leave, but was held back by Zak. Zak had grabbed Dib's arm, and his grip was quite tight.

"Listen, if you're still hung up over the kiss, then don't worry about it, really…"

Dib just stood there, his head hung down, "Let go, Zak…" it sounded more like an order than a request.

Zak let go and Dib went up the stairs and left. Zak just stood there then grabbed a pair of nearby drum sticks and threw then at the wall with all the force he could. He had thrown them with such force that they stuck in the wall and cause the sheet rock to crack around the newly made holes.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' thought Zak, "Something must be done soon, I can't allow him to get any closer than he already is…" He walked over the couch and sat on the edge, resting his chin on his hands. 'Something must be done…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

(Ok, I just realized that I made Dib look really girly there for a little bit…sorry about that. Yay for angst! Blah, well, I have one more to type up, so I'll post it in a few days or so, more Zim coming! Until then, I bid you good day.)


	20. The Plot Thickens

(Ok, back with the latest chapter…I got lazy, I didn't want to go over the competition…but next time I might lengthen that section a little bit…Anyway, blah…so yeah. Some names have been changed or edited to protect people's privacy. andalitebandit-6, well, your hypothesis is mostly correct, but I won't tell you why, sorry. And I can't answer your other question until story three…

Quoteness! – "I guess I see now where you're true loyalties lie, get out of my face, I don't ever want to see you again…" – Zak

To the story! Woosh!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Obeytehfist281: it's been a while

Iblouup: shut up u haf 2 get rid of Dbi

Iblouup: Dib'

Obeytehfist281: what about the tallest?

Iblouup: fck the tallest this is just u and me get rid of dib or I'll get rid of u

Iblouup: u haf until next summer if nthng is dun I will b forced 2 take control…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, their first indoor competition went quite well, they got 2nd place out of 12 other lines. They Tallest were still ecstatic about the whole drumline thing and they wanted to stay. Zim agreed, but made them promise they would leave after the spring trip. (Yes, like I said, I'm lazy, and hell, I can't remember everything that happened 3 years ago!)

"Well, as we all know, the spring trip is coming up…" said Mr. Helm.

"Woo! Old York here we come!" said Beth.

"Well…not exactly…" said Mr. Helm, "That trip has been canceled…Our good President, Mr. Tree, has declared war on Upebble… (get it? _Iraq_, _Upebble_? Ok, really bad joke…)

"Aw, come on! Wha'd are we gonna do now?" whined Kat.

"Well, we're going to Shrub Gardens…Not Old York, mind you, but at least it's something." said Mr. H.

"Well, that settles it, we're SOL and JWF…" said Kat, groaning slightly.

"What?" asked Dib, who was sitting next to her.

"Shit out of luck and Jolly well fucked…" she said, sighing a little.

"But why? At least we're going somewhere…" said Dib.

"Actually…" Kat got a mischievous grin, "Roller coasters and noobs are fun…"

Dib quirked a brow and decided to leave it alone. He looked over at Zak and noticed scratches and bruisesup and down his arms and hands. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" said Zak quickly, covering up the scars. He got up and prepared for rehearsal. Dib looked on in a concerned way but otherwise followed suit.

The rehearsal went smoothly, the upcoming competition was sure to be theirs. They had come very close to getting first and this time they would take it.

"Nice job, guys," said Mr. Helm, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Dib was able to catch up with Zak before he left.

"Are you ok?" asked Dib, tapping Zak on the shoulder.

"Do I look ok to you, Dib?" snapped Zak.

"It was a civil question…" said Dib softly, a little hurt that Zak had snapped at him.

Zak sighed, covering his arms again, "It's nothing…"

"I don't think it's nothing…" said Dib, grabbing one of Zak's arms. Zak flinched when Dib grabbed his arm. Dib felt bad after the fact, but he'd apologize later, he was much more worried about Zak himself…

Zak's arm had cuts, abrasions and bruises of all colors. Zak looked away, he was clearly hiding something. "Look, I told you it's nothing."

"Zak! This is not nothing! I can't just let this slide!" said Dib.

"Just cause you know a little bit about me, doesn't mean you know everything about me! Face it! You don't know anything about me! You don't know who I am…" Zak ripped his arm out of Dib's grip and stalked off. Something wasn't right with Zak and Dib didn't know what it was…And Zak was right, he really didn't know that much about Zak. Dib knew more about Zim in the first few weeks than he knew about Zak, and he'd been there nearly a year…Dib sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"What am I gonna do?" he said softly to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I must find a way to get rid of the Dib…" grumbled Zim, while rummaging through some things in the labs. He became irritated and threw something at the wall. "Computer! Run a diagnostic on the Zak-human!" silence…Zim growled before screaming "COMPUTER!"

"What…" came a pained moan from Zim's computer.

"Run a diagnostic on the Zak human!" said Zim much louder and more slowly so the machine could understand.

"Zak: Age-13-sih…Student at HF Secondary Skool, member of the band and marching drumline. He is very smart…" said the computer.

"Go on…" hissed Zim.

"Insufficient data…" said the computer.

"Dammit!" shouted Zim, then started cursing in Irken. He then slammed his fists on the counter and several papers went onto the floor. He glanced over and picked up the papers, looking them over. He then smiled devilishly and went over to a feed where he entered the papers into the computer. Zim chuckled at his brilliance. "Scan the papers, then research ever human archive and reply back to me when you're done…" Zim started laughing manically as he entered the elevator and headed up to ground level. "Finally, I can get rid of Dib and take over this floating rock, and prove myself a worthy Invader to the tallest…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Ok, people, just so you know, this year is coming to a close, so there probably aren't that many chapters left. But do not be saddened! I'll most likely start putting the newest story up right after I finish the last chapter for this. And I also want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the monkey has taken over my thoughts once again…but on a lighter note, I seem to be sleep walking, so if a really oddball chapter comes up, then I probably wrote it while I was asleep…I don't know when I'll post again, but hopefully before the weeks over…)


	21. Insanity

(I am back with another chapter! No need to light the author's ass on fire! Oo; Ahem…anyway…Shawnna, I'm glad you figured it out, and yeah, this will definitely be a bastard of a story, but it will be 4 separate stories, one for each year they're in skool. And two stories might run over…because of after year events and whatnot. No way I'm doing this thing half-assed, even if I tried, I would never give you guys something I wouldn't show my own friends at skool. Geez, I didn't mean for any of that to happen, hope you still got your h/w done in time…I also didn't realize my story was that deep that it needed to be analyzed. Ah, I see what you mean, maybe I should have used something more like 'going ape'…Didn't know it was a military term. Oo; Yes, Zak is cool, but I dun know if I'd really want him as a friend, then again, I have plans for him. Ah, yes, you are very good at the cameo thing. You are correct in your guess, I am Kat…and Katie, when I first started writing this story, I made the error of Basing it on this year, then I remembered the original plan was for my freshman year, so I had to edit it a few chapters in…Really stupid thing on my part…And don't worry about the longness of it all, I like long reviews, in fact, yours is the longest by far! And I told you that I was sorry for the shortness of the chapter. You can find out more of what's going on now…sorta. But, if you want, in between posts that I do for this story, you can read my other ZADR, Another Alter Universe. I have plans for that one later on, plan on doing a sequel or a follow up on it sometime. FallenAngel331, yeah, not much is known about Zak so far…I plan to change that, and I'm glad you found my story so addicting? And I'm updating now. andalitebandit-6, Scratches and stuff will be explained…during the next marching band camp, or during the beginning of the next story. And I'm glad you liked those abbreviations! Though I cannot take credit for making them up…

Uh the quote…Well, there is no quote for this one, I ran out of quote ideas…Oo; So on with the story…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The drummers were in the skool parking lot, of their competition. Dib and Zak were helping with some of the pit instruments while Kat and Beth were double and triple checking that they had everything they needed.

"Ok, hand me that bar over there…thanks…" said Katie, as she jammed the bar into place on her Xylo. (Because I is lazy, I will abbreviate instrument names…) Surprisingly enough, she was able to get everything together in under five minuets. The only part she really needed help with was putting the board and keys on. Once done, she moved to the next pit member and helped put the Vibe together.

Unfortunately, there was not so much team work throughout the line. Most of the other drummers had got their stuff and stopped with that. SO they were talking and just ignoring the pits needs. Also, Zak and Dib hadn't been on the best of terms since the beginning of the week…They were always hostile around each other and when they were even in the vicinity of each other, you could cut the tension with a machete…

"Damn it, it's happening again…" murmured Kat to Beth. Beth shook her head sadly.

"I know…up until last week, they'd been fine with each other…What happened?" said Beth, Kat shrugged.

"Let's just hope it's a phase…" said Kat looking on at the entire line. "Because we can't have this kind of thing right before a major competition…"

Dib was helping with the large Marimba when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Professor Membrane, in the flesh, standing right behind him. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the resonators he was carrying. "Dad? You came?" he said, quite startled.

"Of course, son! I wouldn't miss your shining moment! This is the first skool related activity that proves you aren't crazy!" said Professor Membrane. Dib just quirked an eyebrow.

"You haven't seen us in action, have you…" said Dib, knowing his father had no idea what he was talking about.

"Not crazy? Your dad hasn't been on a band trip, has he!" laughed Kat. Professor Membrane narrowed his goggles.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" questioned the Professor.

"Exactly as it sounds, you don't know music kids very well from what you're saying. If you think he isn't crazy by being in the band, you're sadly mistaken, but it's not a bad kind of crazy…more like the fun-loving, hyper kind…" said Kat, proving her point.

"Hm…Never thought of it that way. That might explain some of your actions in the past, son." said the Professor. Dib just rolled his eyes and continued putting the marimba together. Membrane was about to ask about the thing he was putting together, but he was interrupted by a man with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He held out his hand as he introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Dan Helm, the drumline instructor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Professor Membrane," said Membrane, shaking Mr. Helm's hand heartily.

"Ah, yes, curtsies all around. It's a pleasure to have your son in our line this year. He's quite a valuable asset to us already and he's only a freshman!" said Mr. Helm cheerfully, releasing Membrane's hand. "It was very nice to meet you. I have to go rehearse them now. You can watch or continue on into the building and watch other groups before we go on."

Professor Membrane nodded, "I think I'll go on inside and get an idea of what's going on," he then walked off. Funny thing is, on the way in, he ran into Zim's 'uncles'.

"Oh, my god!" squealed Purple, "Are you the legendary Professor Membrane?" He ran up to Professor Membrane like a giddy little skool girl…

"Why yes I am!" said the Professor proudly, puffing out his chest.

"God, Purple, you act like such a girl, honestly…" Red walked over to the two of them, "I apologize for his outburst…he has…ADHD…" Professor Membrane just waved a gloved hand.

"No need, I appreciate the enthusiasm of the younger generation." He said cheerfully.

"Younger generation?" questioned Red, looking at Purple. 'We're probably at least 200 years older than this guy…'

"I am just beside myself here! I actually got to meet you in person! Eeeeeee!" giggled Purple, making Red cover his face in shame.

Professor Membrane just chuckled, "Hey, you seem to have the same skin disease that that boy in my son's class has. Are you in any way related?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean Zim?" asked Red, Professor Membrane nodded, "Why yes! We are his uncles'. I'm Red and this is Purple."

"Pleased to meet you," said the Professor, "Have you been to one of these…indoor competitions before? I'm very lost as to what they are..."

"Eek!OMG!Youhavetocomeseeit'sthebestthingeveryouhavetoseeitssocoolc'monletsgoyou'llbesoamazedyouwon'tbelieveitOMGOMGOMG!" Purple was talking 100 light years a second as he dragged the good Professor at lightning speed towards the skool gym.

Red sighed and shook his head, then followed up in the back, in no hurry to see other drumlines that Zim wasn't in…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Helm rehearsed and did as much last minuet fixes as he could with the time allotted, while the pit warmed up in another location. A runner soon came along and said they were on in three, meaning they had three other lines ahead of them. Mr. Helm nodded and rounded everybody up and headed toward the gym.

"This is it, do your best guys, no matter how you do, I'll still be proud." Mr. Helm then headed off to get a good vantage point so he could see everything when they went on.

Professor had been a little pessimistic about the whole drumline thing, but was taken aback at the intensity that each line seemed to have during their shows. The only kind of dedication he ever saw like that was in the labs. It was amazing to see high skool kids that focused and intense. It was almost frightening…

Then, something caught his eye, his son, dressed in a mock tuxedo, came into the gym, helping the pit with the cymbals, setting them up at the side lines. He then rushed to his spot as did everyone else. They then waited for the almighty voice! The AIA director of the competition came over the intercom.

"HF Secondary Skool, is your drumline ready?"

David looked at his watch impatiently and tapped his foot three times.

"HF Secondary Skool, you may now take the floor in Novice group competition."

And thus, Allan started. Every time someone played something difficult or someone was featured as a section, the audience clapped and hollered in approval, especially in the middle with the cymbal fight, they liked that almost as good as the snare section. X3

Once again, Professor Membrane was amazed at the intensity, but even more so at how his son looked. He looked…proud. For the first time, he looked proud and almost ignorant. And the best part was he was marching and playing like he owned the place, something the Professor had never witnessed his son doing before this year.

And in the part where the snares came right up to the front, they all played as one, only because it was Dib and Zak playing. The battle of the snare drums, another highlight of the show. This wasn't planed…it was a last minuet decision made by the snares…without Mr. Helm's knowledge…One snare would play a figure, then the other would play the next and this repeated until the least ten figures. That's when they faced the audience, instead of each other, and played right up to the judges. The confidence was astounding, they played with their heads held high, they're eyes burning a hole right through the judge's box, playing like it was they're last chance to show off, the drums sounding just as clear as automatic weapons fire.

Professor was so impressed with their audacity, that when David was finally struck down, he couldn't help but stand up and clap. It really was worth it to see his no-longer-insane-son and not go to the lab for a while. He might have to play hooky more often…

As the line hauled ass to get off the floor, Purple spoke to the Professor.

"What did you think? D'ya like it?"

The Professor thought for a moment, "Yes, I found it quite inspirational. It was simply amazing to see children of that caliber and that high a focus! They would all make great scientists!" He said right before he made his exit to see his son.

He caught up with them as they were tearing everything down and putting the equipment into the back of cars and vans. The Professor once again pulled Dib's attention away from what he was doing.

"Son, I'd just like to say that was superb! I could really see your focus out there, though I'm afraid I can't stay for the awards ceremony…I have to get back to the lab, but I'll stay for the next one." said the Professor.

Dib nodded, "I understand, thanks for coming, it really means a lot to me…"

The Professor nodded and patted his son on the head before heading onto the lab.

"Alright, that's the last of it, let's go inside, I think we might still be able to see CH High before the awards." said Beth. The entire line funneled into the building and made they're way to the very crowded gym. Mr. Helm had disappeared, most likely to go get the scores…

And Beth was right, they did make it in time to see CH high. And then Beth, Kat, and Chuck want down with all the other leaders of all the other drumlines and waited for their scores. 3rd place went to a local high skool and 2nd went to some skool they had never even heard of before. All the drummers were on the edge of their bleacher row and barely even breathed, waiting for the final announcement to be made.

"And in first place, group Novice, with a score of 74.7…HF Secondary Skool!"

The entire line (And the Tallest) jumped to their feet and made as much noise deemed possible for high skoolers. It was definitely the greatest achievement for the season yet. And in the excitement (luckily no one noticed, or even saw…lucky them) Zak ad Dib hugged, but quickly enough disengaged, so it didn't look like anything other than a 'man hug'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was quite hyped up as they entered the parking lot. Kat and Katie were jumping around cheerfully and singing some random song they both knew.

Beth, Danny, Arthur, Allan, Liz, and Chuck were chatting merrily while Zim stayed close to the Tallest. Leaving the pit paying up money due to lost bets…And the bass drummers were playing their crowd pleasing part on either their own chests or hips.

Zak and Dib walked in silence despite the grins on their faces. Both were quite surprised that Mr. Helm didn't chew them out for their little plot…yet…

As they all fast approached the cars and vans they came in, Mr. Helm was standing next to the Helmobile, looking over the judges papers. When he looked up, his glare was immediately on Zak and Dib. They froze in their tracks when they saw that look. They were really going to get it now…

"Gather 'round drummers, I'm going to go over your scores…" he said, still looking at Zak and Dib with that glare of his. Everyone crowded around the Helm, save for Zak and Dib, who hid in the back. "Everything here, save fore one part, says that we should have gotten 3rd…The visual judge said that our show was only worth 20/30 point, so did the pit and marching judge…So, in other words, we could have gotten a 60 somethin…"

"Then…what happened?" asked Beth.

"I'll tell you what happened…" said Mr. H, "Dib! Zak! Front and center!"

Zak and Dib came to the front of the circle and sulked, they knew what was coming…

"If this were any other time, any other group, any other kids, you would be out of the line in a heartbeat…" said Mr. H, feigning anger, and with him, you could never tell if he was playing with you, or if he was genuinely pissed… "Something like this has never before occurred! When I saw what you had done, I was just about ready to crawl in a hole after I threw something at you! How DARE you change something last minuet! Without my permission no less! Gah! I could just…" he made that 'I'm so disappointed in you' face and smacked his hand on his car to emphasize his point, and both Zak and Dib, not to mention some of the other line members, jumped at the sudden sound. "And you know what? It's what you two hooligans did…" Zak and Dib cringed, waiting for the banshee cry to ring out… "…That have us those extra points…If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't be in suck high spirits right now. Just don't do anything like that again, please. You nearly gave me a heart attack…"

Zak and Dib nervously laughed, wondering if they were going to get in trouble or not. Kat placed a reassuring hand on each of their shoulders.

"Nice one you pulled off there, friends, you almost got killed by the Helminator _and _got his complements, all at the same time! Congratulations." she said, "Let's go celebrate! To the pool hall!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Some last minuet words, listen to this, it's just so retarded…

"It was a cold and stormy night. She said Rah!"

OMG WTF is that? My father wrote that right in the middle of a sentence while I was writing the damn thing, and I had to go take a piss…honestly what the fuck, I don't get him, it's so bad…

Actually, I do have a quote, though it's really lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now….

"BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA! BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE!"

Happy? You should be because I'll probably not update for a while. And no lighting the author's ass on fire!)


	22. The 8th Deadly Sin

(Welcome to the final installment of Skool Days Student Slaves…this is the final chapter…but do not fret, the next story is on its way. But be forewarned, it probably won't be anytime soon, the lack of inspiration and the excess of homework doesn't help anything. But on to the reviewers…Sylver Phantasy, I understand where you're coming from, but I have no intention of watering down these current stories, BUT I do plan on posting a pg13 version of all stories, so fear not, I will do what you said, just not exactly. andalitebandit6, you know, I could do the same to you, you lazy person you…When are you gonna update your story huh? HUH? I should be lighting a bonfire under your ass! Grr, and yeah, that…Shawnna, I am confused at your outburst on the whole AIA director being the almighty voice…I'm beginning to think that you are or have been at one point in time, in the music department….Oo; AND STOP LIGHTING MY ASS ON FIRE! I'M GETTING ENOUGH HEAT FROM THE ALMIGHTY HELMSTER ALREADY LEAVE MEH ALONE! ARGH! XO

Quoteness: "Well, if it's torturing you _that_ badly, just go to him!" –Dream

"I can't…It's too late, there's no point anymore…" – Zim

"My dear, sweet IRK! JUST GO ALREADY! If _you_ won't go to him, I'll go myself and tell him! What in the name of the Tallest are you just moping around here for?" – Dream

That will give you something to stew over. On with the last chapter!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Well, to move things right along, the line got 1st at their last competition, moving them up to scholastic A. So, they were allowed to celebrate, too bad they weren't allowed to have a party…the skool was retarded that way. So instead they had a 'cultural event' and celebrated Italy. They 'studied' timpani and ate pizza! (Which was the excuse, so they could eat pizza, which happens to be a drummer's lifeblood…X3)

When the pizza came, it was a free for all, each drummer fought to get their own box…Zak and Dib were able to get their own box and went to a deserted part of the room to eat their spoils.

"Welcome to the world of drumline, where after every competition that you win, you're introduced to the 8th deadly sin…pizza…" said Zak, taking a bite of a slice.

"Pizza? I thought it was chocolate…" said Dib, also munching on his pizza.

"Depending on popular belief, it doesn't matter, it's just more of a joke anyway…" said Zak, grabbing another slice from his box.

Dib took the chance to glance over Zak's arms again. It had been 3 weeks or so and the original scars had healed, but there were fresh ones now. Dib averted his eyes when Zak noticed him looking at his arms again.

Zak sighed, "It's not what you think…"

"And what do I think?" asked Dib, avoiding eye contact, becoming more interested in his pizza box.

"I know you think I'm hurting myself. I'm not. And I'm not getting into fights either…" said Zak.

"Then what?" asked Dib, worry clear in his voice.

"I'm training, my instructors a little rough, but she has my best interests in mind…" said Zak.

"Why didn't you just tell me that, Zak?" said Dib.

"I didn't think it was all that important…" shrugged Zak.

"Yeah, sure…whatever…" said Dib sadly, anger almost showing through his tone. There were only a few days left of skool and Dib was bored as hell in all of his classes. He only had one final left, and that was in ASL. His assignment for PALS, he had forgotten what it meant, was to sign a song, any of his choosing. Zak and Katie had to do it as well…at least he could still talk to her…

"Hey, you ready for your song on Friday?" asked Katie, walking over to Dib and Zak.

"Yeah, I'd say so," said Dib cheerfully, "What about you, Zak?"

"Eh, I'll work on it later…" he said boredly.

"But its due on Friday…" said Katie, "How can you be ready in two days?"

"I'll handle it alright?" he snapped, annoyed that everybody seemed to be harping on him for the last week or so. Zak got up with his pizza box and walked toward the door, right as the bell rang.

Unfortunately, Zak and Dib's relationship had gone to shit over the past months, for whatever unknown reason. Probably because Zak was pushing Dib away, afraid of what things might come to. In fact, that was what is was, and Dib still didn't know anything about Zak…

Dib sighed sadly, he really pissed Zak off this time. It wasn't anything bad…he was just worried about him…

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" asked Katie. Dib nodded. Katie smiled and hugged him, "It looked like you needed a hug. Listen, just give him some space, m'k? He'll come around eventually…" she was about to say something else, then shook her head.

"What?" asked Dib, "What were you going to say?"

Katie blushed but continued, "I don't know if you've noticed or not…probably not, but when you and Zak are around each other there seems to be a lot of…sexual tension…" Dib nearly dropped dead from shock.

'Where the hell did that come from?' thought Dib, "What in the name of god's green earth is that supposed to mean?" choked Dib.

"Dib, look, you don't have to play dumb, I'm not blind…" said Katie, "I can see it clearly with you two, call it woman's intuition…" she pulled him aside so it was only her and Dib, "Tell me, do you have a crush on Zak? I don't care if you do or not, but you really need to talk to someone…"

Dib blushed and looked down and tried to hide it.

"Thought do…I could tell the reaction from the kiss a months ago was fabricated, you over did it…: Dib looked at her horrified, his secret was out…Katie only smiled and signed four words: 'My lips are sealed.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Friday came and the last final of the year came to Zak, Dib and Katie. Several kids had already gone and Katie decided to go up and get it over with. The loud, almost spazistic, music started playing and she started to sign when the singer began to sing.

_Round, round  
Circumventing circuses  
lamenting in protest  
to visible police  
presence sponsored fear  
_

_Battalions of riot police  
with rubber bullet kisses  
baton! Courtesy  
service with a smile  
_

_Beyond the staples center you can see America  
with it's tired poor avenging disgrace  
peaceful loving youth against the brutality…  
of plastic existence  
_

_Pushing little children  
with their fully automatics  
they like to push the weak around  
_

_pushing little children  
with their fully automatics  
they like to push the weak around  
_

_round, round  
A rush of words  
pleading to disperse  
upon your naked walls, alive  
_

_A political call  
the fall guy accord  
we can't afford to be neutral on a moving train!  
_

_Beyond the staples center you can see America  
with it's tired poor avenging disgrace  
peaceful loving youth against the brutality  
of plastic existence  
_

_pushing little children  
with their fully automatics  
they like to push the weak around  
_

_pushing little children  
with their fully automatics  
they like to push the weak around  
push them around  
_

_A deer dance, invitation to peace  
war staring you in the face, dressed in black  
with a helmet, fierce  
trained and appropriate for the malcontents  
for the disproportioned malcontents.  
_

_The little boy smiled, it'll all be well  
The little boy smiled, it'll all be well  
_

_Pushing little children  
with their fully automatics  
they like to push the weak around  
_

_Pushing little children  
with their fully automatics  
they like to push the weak around  
_

_Push the weak around  
Push the weak around  
Push the weak around  
They like to push the weak around!_

She finished and got her planner signed. In the entire class, after every girl signed, they went to the bathroom. I'm not even joking about it…Mrs. Vitali, put the CD back in it's case and did the sign for next. Zak stood up and handed her the CD and told her the track number. He then stood and waited for the music, then started signing.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.  
No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies. _

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be.  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free.

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you.

Zak pointed right at Dib, lucky for him, everyone, including Mrs. V just thought he was pointing in a general direction…Dib could have just died…

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through._

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be.  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free._

_(When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool.  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh, and act like a fool.  
And if I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
And if I shiver please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat.) -> _(Ok, I don't know what to tell you about this verse, only becuse I'v never heard it in any song like this, so I don't know if it sohuld be here or not, I'll let you all decide...)

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the sad man  
To be the bad man  
Behind blue eyes._

When the song finished, Zak did the sign for a bond breaking or loss of trust/friendship, and he looked right at Dib. Zak took his CD back and then sat at the opposite side of the room from where Dib was sitting, and Dib was still confused as hell…Maybe Katie was right…

Dib got up and handed his CD to Mrs. V and told her the track number, then began to sign when the music started.

_Always see it on TV  
Or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities who want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talking about  
How hard life can  
Be _

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall...  
(fall----)

Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them

Did you know if you were famous  
You could kill you're wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran  
Did you know if you were caught  
And you were smoking crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall

Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them  
(Rob them)  
(Rob them)

They would fall(they would fall)  
They would fall----

Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
We've got so many problems  
Think I can solve them

Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes  
Just stop complainin'

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

(Thus ends the SDSS last chapter! Yeah, it seems like I just cut it off, but I wanted it to be that way…so just hold on until then newest story pops up. I'm going to try and name every chapter after a song! OMG can it even be done? Will I fail miserable and have you all laugh at me? Well all find out when I think of a title for the story, story titles don't count! XD If you could offer suggestions, that would be great to! X3 And one more thing, depending on how you all review depends on how soon you get the next story. See you all then!)


End file.
